Kingdom Toons
by Staredcraft
Summary: New Chapter Posted. The trio find themselves in Rhode Island...in a certain place where a Family Guy lives. A trial is taking place...but it's not a normal trial. For one...a baby is the judge. What other weird things could happen? Read and find out!
1. Prologue: The Awakening

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Fox, Disney, Nick, Cartoon Network, Sony, etc. So don't try to sue me…I'm poor enough as it is.

Note: June makes a lot of direct pop culture references (in the case of this Prologue, video games) but that is due to the fact she appears to take place in out world.

Prologue

A Young Asian girl is floating underwater...she has black hair, with a little red in it, and is wearing a short green shirt with a red symbol on it (it's short enough that her belly button is shown) and is wearing blue jeans. This is Juniper Lee.

'I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real or not?'

The theme song Simple and Clean plays and Juniper goes down sleeping.

The screen shows Juniper seeing Ember (A girl with a black short shirt similar to June but it's missing a sleeve entirely and she has a black glove on the sleeve-less side's arm and is wearing a black skirt,) and Ember wants her to grab her hand, but a tidal wave goes up and goes under them. Juniper goes down through the water and then in the sky of dawn. The screen then shows Danny (A young boy wearing a white/red t-shirt and blue jeans and had black hair) waving at Juniper and wants her to come to him. Juniper was going to approach, but she saw herself going down, and then, Juniper falls into the water. Juniper falls into the water and eventually lands in a circular area with a portrait a young man surrounded by several beautiful girls each with different colored hair. In that area...

A Mysterious Voice calls out "So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"

Juniper steps forward. Then, trapezoid stones with a sword, a shield, and a staff appeared.

The Mysterious Voice continues. "If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well."

Juniper looks at a sword confused. 'Eh...ok I guess I'll take that.' She takes it

"A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" The Mysterious voice asks.

June looks off confused. "Eh...yeah I guess so."

"Your path is set." The voice says nicely.

Suddenly the Sword disappeared from Juniper's arm. "What the?"

"Now, what will you give up in exchange?"

Juniper looks at the last two items. She shrugs and chooses the shield

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?

June nods, finally going along with it. "Yeah whatever." She said sarcastically.

"You've chosen the power of the Warrior. You've given up the power of the Guardian. Is this the form you choose?" The

"Hmm let's see...a butt kicking warrior over a possibly lame guardian...HECK YEAH I want to be a warrior!" June called out in excitement.

"Eh...right..." The mysterious voice states

The trapezoid stones disappeared. The floor shatters and Juniper falls down.

"YAAAAAAAAAA! Ommf!" Juniper then lands, on her rear, the circular floor with a portrait of a young, brown haired princess-like lady in a yellow dress. After June collects herself, a sword appears in her hand.

"You gained the power to fight."

"Alright! Finally, this dream gets some major butt kicking!" June cheered as she readied herself."

The voice started to speak. "All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect..."

June, being rather impatient, moaned. "Yeah, Yeah I get it. Power to protect...yada yada yada...just get with the fighting already."

The voice didn't respond...it simply repeated itself. "All right! You've got it. Use this power to..."

"You said that already! Can we please get to the point?" June called out.

Brief pause...

"All right! You've got it." The voice once again repeated.

June sighed irritably.

"...Use this power to protect yourself and others."

Suddenly, weird shadow-y beings (ironically called Shadows) appeared.

"Finally!" June moaned.

"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong." The voice spoke...as it did, June mocking mouthed it and then raised her hand and did a talking mouth. As soon as the voice finished, the shadows attacked.

Juniper fights group of Shadows. She slashes at many of them.

"Yeah!" She called as she struck one. "You want a piece of me!" She said at another. "You think you can handle me?" Suddenly more shadows appeared. One of them struck June hard!

"Behind you!" The voice spoke.

June painfully got up. "Thanks...a bit late you know!"

She got back up and fought the rest of the shadows off, using a combination of sword techniques and martial arts. One point she kicked the head off a shadow. Once all of them were defeated June was breathing hard. "Man...what a workout."

Just then, a dark void appeared and Juniper falls through. "NOT AGAIN!" She screamed. Juniper gets up in another circular floor with multiple colors. She approaches a door.

She grabs it and pulls hard, but the door won't budge. "That's strange...I can't open it..." She looked at her hands. "But...I'm the Te Xuan Ze...I'm supposed to be super strong! I've ripped off doors before!" She paused. "Then again, why I haven't ripped off normal doors or lockers when I was embarrassed or aggravated I'll never know." She turned around and saw a treasure chest. "Well, let's hope I can open that up.

She approaches and opens it; she looked inside all excited to find... "Nothing." She frowned. Just then a crate appears. "What is this? Some sort of Video Game Tutorial Dream?" She moaned. "Let me guess...push it right?" She pushes and smashes it. "Well, playing all those Resident Evil Games sure paid off." She joked. Just then a barrel appeared. In frustration, Juniper smashes it too. "Ok...I've done it a treasure chest...a crate...and a barrel...if a cardboard box appears and I'm expected to pull a Solid Snake and hide in it, I'm out of here!" She snarled. "This is becoming too much like a video game to..." She looks up and notices the door has opened and lights are coming out of it. "Finally!" She sighs as she walks to the door and enters it.

On an island, June's friends Roger (A guy wearing cloth one size too large for him and wears a large hat), Ophelia (A girl dressed in gothic clothing), and Jodie (A pretty girl with brown/blonde hair and wears a nice dress) are waiting.

June smiles and starts to approach them. "Hold on." June stops; a frown of disappointment is plastered on her face. "The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."

"Tell you more about myself?" June asks confused. "How am I...?" She stops. "Wait...does he mean I..." She looks at her friends. "Oh...!" She moans as she approaches Roger. As she nears him she looks upward. "If this is YOU Steven the Sandman! I'll do more than trap you in a deserted island dream! Do you hear me?" She yelled angrily.

Roger smiles at her once she was near. "Hey June...what are you afraid of?"

June sighed before she started to think about it. "Hmm...I guess having anyone I care about get hurt."

"Having anyone you care about get hurt? Is that really so scary?" Roger asks.

"Yeah...it is...why wouldn't it be?" June asks. Roger just shrugs. She approaches Ophelia.

"So June, what do you want outta life?" Ophelia asked rather dryly.

'The question sounds more like something Jodie would ask...but the delivery was totally Ophelia.' June thought to herself with a smirk. Then she thought about the question. 'Well since it's a dream I can tell them right?' She asks herself. "To be the greatest Te Xuan Ze ever!"

"Ok, Hello! Be the greatest Te Xuan Ze ever! You really think it'll be that easy?" Ophelia asked rather annoyed.

"Well no I..." June sighs yet again. "Oh forget it." She approaches Jodie.

"Hey June! So like, what's most important thing to you?" Jodie asked excitedly.

'Same old Jodie.' June chuckles. "That's an easy one...My friends and family!"

Jodie looks confused. "Eh...are you friends and family such a big deal?"

"You're afraid of having anyone you care about get hurt. You want to be the greatest Te Xuan Ze ever. You love your friends and family. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one." The voice mentions. As it talks, June is, at first, annoyed again but slowly she starts to feel calm...the voice is being more storytelling than video game telling.

"Well...ok...that sounds good...I guess." June shrugs.

"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." The voice continues.

Juniper then appeared in a circular floor with a portrait of young woman with long black hair and wearing a red business-type suit and looked very journalistic. Juniper approaches a light and group of Shadows appears. Juniper defeats them all no problem. After that, Juniper approaches the light which revealed stairs to the next area. As June enters she sees a portrait of a small pink hedgehog in a little red dress leaning on a large mallet.

In the next area...

"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes." The voice speaks.

A Shadow of Juniper rises.

"Oh come on! ANOTHER COPY OF ME!" June cries out loudly.

Suddenly the June Shadow rises to the sky.

"Eh...heh?" June raises an eyebrow. Suddenly the shadow turned into a giant shadowy creature...this was Dark side.

"But don't be afraid. And don't forget..." The voice said but was cut off by what June did next.

She bolted, try to escape, however suddenly the floor goes out. She makes it back on the solid floor just in time to avoid falling off... Juniper has no choice but to fight Dark side.

She charges at it and starts to slash at it hard. It calls in pain before grabbing her and throwing her to the ground. However June recovered and attempted to do a connection with the wall and spring board at the Dark side. However, strangely, she could not remember how to do that...and she rams into the wall. "What gives...why won't my Te Xuan Ze powers work right all the time?" Suddenly the Dark side charged at her. She held it good and tight and looked at her charging foe. "I hope it has some juice left in it." With that she throws it at the Darksides head...where it goes right through it. The creature fell and disappeared.

June walked over and picked up the sword. However she didn't have time enjoy her victory; black circle suddenly appeared under her. It started to grow and cover her. She tried to fight it off, but it didn't do any good.

"But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all." The voice tells her.

Juniper could no longer struggle and is now getting engulfed in the black circle.

"So don't forget; you are the one who will open the door." The mysterious voice finished.

"WAIT! I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS!" June yelled as she was fully engulfed.

Juniper then woke up in her bed. She looks out the window and sees she's back at home by the beach. After she woke up, she saw Danny in surprise.

"Whoa!" June jumped.

Danny Chuckles.

"Gimme a break, Danny." June glares. (Not an angry glare but more of an "Alright-you-got-me-now-cut-it-out" glare)

"June, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." He smirks.

June immediately jumps at Danny's accusation. "No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-Ow! (Head hurts)"

Danny sighs in a "not-again" tone. "Are you still dreaming?"

June was unsure of herself. "Well...YEAH it WAS a dream but...I don't know...it felt...so real..."

"Yeah, sure." Danny joked.

June decided to change the subject. "Say, Danny, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

"I've told you before, I don't remember much before my parents and I lived in Amity Park." Danny admits.

"Nothing at all?" June asked.

"Nothing." Danny shook his head.

"You ever want to go back?" June asked, a bit saddened.

Danny smiles a big smile. "Well, believe it or not...I'm happy here."

"Really..." June asked very surprised.

"Yeah...I mean...you found me and helped me find a place to stay in Orchid Bay and everything. Me...a total stranger!" Danny tells her.

June sighs. "Yeah well...there was just something about you that...felt right...and also at the very least I knew Ah Mah had a spare bedroom for you to stay."

Danny nodded and sighed. "But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it."

June couldn't help but share Danny's calmness. "I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!"

Danny smirked. "So what're we waiting for?"

A Voice called out. "Hey, aren't you two dipsticks forgetting about me?" The two turned to see Ember enter in.

"What did I say about the dipstick line?" Danny scorned.

Ember rolled her eyes "I know I know...I'll drop it. So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft."

Ember tosses the log and Juniper tried to catch it, but it landed on her arms, causing her to fell down.

"And you're just as lazy as she is!" She smirked.

Danny looks at her "So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!"

Juniper was confused. "Huh?"

"What, are you kidding?" Ember Laughed

"Ready? Go!" Danny called

They race outside

A Disney/Cartoon Network/Fox/Nickelodeon Production presents

A Robert Willing Fic

Kingdom Toons


	2. Chapter 1: June's Destiny Revealed

The epic journey of our heroine in Orchid Bays begins now...

The wind blows through June's hair as she looks around at the water. "Wow…this sight never gets old." She smiles. Then she thinks she hears the sounds of video games coming from behind her. She turns around and, for a second, she thought she saw someone by the nearby buildings alley. She starts to walk towards it.

Danny puts down part of the raft on the ground and wipes his arm on his forehead. He looks at June who is walking towards the alley. "Hey, June! Can you gather the rest of the supplies?" June is still looking down the alley. "Juniper, are you listening to me?"

June gives up and turns back to look at him. "Yeah, Flunky. I hear you, I hear you."

"Flunky?" Danny asks confused and annoyed.

Ember chuckled. "It's a nickname we came up with…albeit not a very good one, but still…since your initials are a D and an F…and those are usually bad school grades…"

Danny grumbles. "Ok. I get it…now, unless you want ME to come up with some even LAMER nicknames for you, or before you go off looking at who knows what again, can I ask you a favor?"

June smirks. "Hey anyone ever tell you you're cute when you're mad?" She chuckles.

"I know I have!" Ember points out.

"Girls!" Danny grumbled again, however this time he was blushing a little, too.

"Ok Mr. Grumpy, what do you want me to go get?" June finally asked, giving up on trying to make him laugh.

Danny sighs. "First off…sorry…I just really want to finally get this done. Anyway, here's what you need to go find: Two Logs. One Cloth. One Rope. Once you get that bring everything back here."

"No…I thought I'd take it to Jamaica." June jokes sarcastically.

"Ok, now THAT was funny." Danny laughed loudly.

The two girls aren't laughing much with him. "Eh, no it wasn't THAT funny." Ember points.

Danny's laughter quickly fades. "Eh…right. Well, if you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you, June."

June smirks, gets on her bike, and peddles off.

"Ok, the rope and cloth I can get at Ah-mah's house." She says as she pasts her grandmother's house. "But the logs are farther off…" She bikes past a store where the manager is standing out.

"LOG SALE! GET YOUR LOGS CHEAP!" He shouts.

June, still peddling, rolls her eyes. "I'm surprise that guy is still in business…but I don't want to be ripped off…instead I'll do it myself." She bikes into the Orchid Bay Forest. She starts walking around until she sees two good trees. She smirks and cracks her knuckles. "Two logs for Danny, coming up."

She punches the first tree, and a loud cracking noise is heard…from her hand…the tree didn't break. Time seems to freeze for a moment until…

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" June screams. She starts jumping up and down holding her hand, grumbling like a combination of Popeye the Sailor and Daffy Duck. She stops jumping and is cuddling her hand. She then looks at the tree confused. "I don't get it." She says to herself as she checks it over. "Normally a punch would knock a tree down flat. Maybe I should…" She puts her arms around it and tries to pick it up but to no avail. "Darn it all! what's going on here?" She looks at her hands. "It's like in my dream…" She then stops herself. "What am I saying? That was a dream." She then knocks on the tree and hears a clanking noise. "Eh…since when do trees clang?" She then roundhouse kicks some bark off the tree and reveals… "Oh…metal…not going to ask why this is here but that explains a lot." She then looks at the other tree. She's about to punch it but she stops herself and knocks on it…no clanging. She smiles and her fist heads towards the tree…

Later

June shows up with the logs in both arms, the cloth around her head like a headband and the rope around her neck. "Ez es ut o auted?" She spoke with the rope still in her mouth.

"What was that?" Danny asks.

June rolls her eyes. "Ez es ut o auted?"

"Hold it." Ember says as she walks over and takes the rope out of June's mouth. "Better?"

"Much." June says irritated. "Now, as I was asking, now for the THIRD time, is THIS what you wanted." She said as she dropped the logs down hard.

"Eh, yeah." Danny says feeling a bit weird. Then he shrugged. "Still, thanks June!" Then he remembered something. "Oh! I found something today, too." He pulls out a bottle. "Here, it's yours…I don't know what it is, but it might be helpful." He hands it to her.

June looks it over. 'This is a bottle of Health Potion…a rather large bottle big enough to heal quite a lot of wounds. Hmm…where did Danny find this? I bet Ray-Ray and Monroe got into Ah-Mahs storage again."

Hours pass as the three are working hard. Soon June lets out a big yawn. Danny notices.

"Tired? Want to call it a day?" He asks.

June blinks for a moment, she looks exhausted. "Yeah, let's go home."

Ember wipes sweat off her forehead. "I agree. It is getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow."

Later during the sunset…

Ember and June are looking out the sunset.

"So…Danny's home is out there somewhere, right?" She asks

"Could be." Ember shrugs. "Mine too as well."

"You think you're from Danny's world?" June asks.

"No idea." Ember sighs sadly, shaking her head. "But…we'll never know by staying here."

June looks back at the sunset. "But how far could a raft take us?"

Ember sighs and stands up. "Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else…that is if we don't sink and drown first."

"Ember!" June gasps in shock as she turns to face her friend.

Ember smirks and starts to walk off. She spins around a bit. "After that we'd probably die and become ghosts!"

"G…Ghosts?" June asks nervously. The thought of her dying and becoming a ghost was not a pleasant one she wanted to have on her mind.

"Mm hmm." Ember, who had already stop spinning, smiled and nodded.

June was shocked for a moment…then she shook it off. "What is it with you and ghosts? I mean, sure, Danny is also into ghosts, but not on the level you are."

"I don't know." Ember shrugs. "I just find them cool that's all…and for some reason I can connect to them."

"How can you connect to a ghost? You'd go right through them." June jokes.

"Well true but…" Ember stops and looks at June. "Oh, I walked right into that one, didn't I?" She chuckles.

June laughs with her. "Yeah, you sure did."

The two laugh for a while but soon quickly clam down.

June wipes a tear from her eye. "Ha, ha, ha…but seriously Ember. I mean…hypothetically…lets say you DO get to another world. What would you do there?"

"What else?" Ember asks, then she jumps on top of a tree trunk they were near and starts to do air guitar. "ROCK OUT LOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDD!" This made June laugh so hard that she fell to her knees and clutched her side.

"Stop…stop…you're too much, Ember, please." She tried to get out in between laughs.

Once June calmed down Ember smiled and jumped back down. "But other than that, I haven't really thought about it. I mean…it's just...I've always wondered why we're here in this city. What brought Danny or me here? I mean…if there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right? June?" June was gone. Ember looked around. "June? Hey, where'd you go?"

Suddenly June appeared, upside down, in Embers face. "BOO!"

"AHHH!" Ember cried as she fell backwards.

June, who was hanging by her legs on a tree branch, laughed. "Got you good, didn't I?"

"Not funny, Juniper Lee! Not funny at all." Ember scowls.

June laughs, gets off the tree, and walks over to Ember and puts her hand out. Ember looks at her hand for a moment then looks at Junes face. "Yeah, you're right…I'm sorry.

Ember smiles and takes her hand. June pulls her back up. "So?"

"So what? Oh right…well…to tell you the truth…I don't know." June confesses.

Ember sighs. "Exactly my point! That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old boring stuff. So let's blow this Popsicle stand!" Ember starts to get really pumped up. She ends her rant with her fist in the air.

June smiles. "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?"

Ember smirks, puts her fist down, and turns to June. "Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Thanks June…"

"You're welcome. Best friends forever?" June asks, putting her fist forward.

Ember smirks. "Best friends forever." And she puts her fist and connects it to Junes fist.

"Hey Girls!" Danny called out. The two turned to see him running up to them. Once he was next to them, he leaned over to catch his breath.

"Hey baby pop…where'd you go?" Ember asked with a smirk.

Danny finally caught his breath. "I'm…sorry…I had to…use the…bathroom…and…you…two…left…without…me." He took in a few more breaths before finally standing up straight. "Well? Shall we head home?"

The girls giggle at him. "What?" He asked.

June looks downward. "Barn Doors Open, Daniel."

Danny looked down…his fly was open. He blushed beet red as he zipped it back up.

The girls laughed and they started to walk home.

"Ok…embarrassing situation aside. You two excited for tomorrow? I mean it HAS to be tomorrow that we get that raft finished." Danny told them.

"You know it, Daddy-O!" Ember joked.

"Yeah, I am." June says, not as enthusiastic.

"What's up June?" Danny asked.

"Oh it's…nothing…just been having some weird dreams lately." June confesses.

"Hey, you want weird dreams you should see mine. In mine I'm a superhero with weird powers like I can walk-through-walls, disappear, and fly." Danny tells her excitedly.

"Brother. You sound much more unique than the other guys." Ember added. "Well, in mine I dream I'm a rock star!"

"Of course!" Danny and June say together.

"AND I play until the day I become a ghost!" Ember finishes.

"Again with the ghosts." June rolls her eyes.

The three laughed and continued walking.

Later…

Juniper, Ember, and Danny walk back to the house. Then, Ember called out for Juniper.

"June!" She called.

June turns around and quickly puts her hand above her head, catching something. She looks at it and seems shocked. 'A Paopu fruit?' "Ember where did you get this?"

Ember points out from behind her. "From this tree."

June walks up to it and looks at it, then at the fruit.

"They're called paopu fruit…I think." Ember thinks.

June turns to her friend in shock. "How…how did you know that?"

Ember shrugs. "Read one of your grandmothers books last time you took me to her house. I read that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." She smirks. "C'mon, I know you want to try it."

"What are you talking about?" June asks confused.

Ember laughs and runs off. Juniper looks at the fruit for a moment before throwing it away running after Ember back to the house

Meanwhile

In another land there is a massive castle, inside the castle are various cartoon characters wondering around. Suddenly the front door burst open and in comes, walking very fast, a young girl with brown hair. She continues to walk in, pushing open another set of door, and another, and another, and another.

"Hallways…hallways…hallways…man I should get Fosters Home to bring Wilt here, I bet he'd love to give a tour of the place." The girl mumbled.

"Hey Lil!" A random voice called. Lil waved to whoever it was and went through another door. Finally she comes upon a large door and opens that and reveals a smaller door. She enters into a throne room. She runs in and bows.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. It's nice to see you this morn…" She looks up and sees no one was there. "What?"

There was nobody in the throne room. But then, an old, rather overweight, but still kind-looking dog (Spike) came out of his resting spot and holds a letter with his mouth. Lil read the letter and he rushes outside in a panic. 'PHIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!' She cries.

Outside the castle

A young boy is sleeping under a tree, a hat on his head and a piece of straw in his mouth, he has brown hair and looks very similar to Lil…like a boy version of her.

Lil runs up to him and starts to shake him. "Come on! Wake up, Phil…Phil Deville, WAKE UP! Come on brother! This is serious."

Phil is still sleeping; he just turns to his side. Lil glares and cast a thunder spell on her brother; shocking him silly…oh and it woke him up too.

"What…what…what…I'm up, I'm up." He says in a panic. He calms down and yawns before looking to see his sister. "Oh Lil, it's just you. What's the big deal? Can't a guy get some shut-eye around here?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Seeing as how you slept in until noon today, I'd expect you to stay up all night. But that's not important. We've got a problem, but you can't tell anyone..."

"Queen Kimi?" Phil said, not paying attention to Lil.

"Not even the queen." Lil said, thinking Phil was talking to her.

"Chuckie?" Phil said, still ignoring.

Lil was getting annoyed. "No, it's top secret!" As she talks, an Asian girl and a red headed boy with freckles and glasses walked up.

Phil sees them. "G'morning, guys."

Lil panicked. "What?" She turns and sees them she laughs in embarrassment.

Later, back in Orchid Bays

"Beatles?" Ember asked.

"No." June mumbles.

"Heart Breakers?" Ember asked.

"No." June mumbles.

"Hendrix?" Ember asked.

"No." June mumbled, a bit more annoyed.

"Oh! Red Hot Chili Peppers." Ember suggested.

"For the last time Ember, NO! We are NOT going to name it after some sort of Rock and Roll name." June grumbles.

"Well, excuse me for trying to pay tribute to some of the greatest people who ever lived." Ember complained. "I don't see you trying to come up with anything better."

"As a matter of fact I do have an idea." June says with a smirk.

"Oh yeah…what is it?" Ember asked, interested.

"The Majestic." June tells her friend.

"The Majestic?" Ember asked, confused.

"Yeah…it's to take us to other worlds…that seems pretty majestic huh?" June asks.

"Ok…but I call being captain." Ember smirks.

"No way. I'm going to be captain." June says, annoyed.

"I am the captain!" Ember snaps, leaning towards June.

"I am the captain!" June snaps back, leaning towards Ember.

Danny walks up. "So which one of you is the captain?" He asked.

"I am!" They both say together.

Ember then paused and started to wave her hands. "Ok, ok, we can't settle this with arguments…how about we have a race?" She asks.

June smirked. "You're On!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Women…at it again." He smiled then. "All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply: Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins." He said, pointing to the tree.

June smirks. "If I win, I'm captain! And if you win..."

Ember interrupts. "I get to share the paopu with Danny."

June is shocked. "Huh? Wait that wasn't part of the…"

Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Danny." Ember smirks.

June is embarrassed. "What... Wait a minute..."

Danny, not hearing what they were talking about, gets a flag ready. "Okay. On my count:"

June, in panic, gets ready.

"And…GO!" Danny waves the flag. The two friends sprint. It ends up being a tie.

"Guess we're both captains." June huffed and puffed.

"Yeah…and I don't think three of us can it the paopu fruit equally." Ember adds. She then hears her stomach growl. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get something to eat." With that she walks off. Danny walks up to June.

"Good race, June…hey could you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure. What is it?" June smiles.

Danny gives her an empty bottle. "Fill this up with drinking water...but make it be the special water from our secret place."

"What do I look like your servant girl?" June asks as a joke. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm paining the raft." He points and the raft is colored in a cool mixture of black and white.

"Okay." She takes the bottle and walks off.

June ran a few blocks away and, making sure no one was looking, walked into a cave. Deep inside the cave was a beautiful area that had had sun, and at night moon, light shine in so beautifully and it inside was a small pool of water with the most delicious spring water that June had ever drank. It was so good she sometimes felt rejuvenated when she drank it. She knelt over and put the cup down. Then she cupped her hands and took some water and drank it. She stood up then and looked on the wall at a carving of Danny and June and thinks back to the past when they were young and were carving something on the stone. June then carves something that shows her giving a star to Danny. Just then a man in the shadows appeared behind June. June spun around and saw a man in a red-armor like outfit with a cape and helmet. She somehow felt some of her metal jewelry being pulled towards him.

"Who-Who's there?" She stuttered.

"I've come to see the door to this world." The man said.

June tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"This world has been connected." The man continued.

June was even more confused, and she did not like it one bit. "What-What are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed." The man adds.

June glares at him. "Ok buddy, I don't know who you are or where you've come from but I'm the Te Xuan Ze around here and I do the major butt-whooping to those who come looking for trouble. And buddy, if you're saying what I think you're saying, that's just what you're doing."

She charges at him but the man raises his hand and stops her…June can feel all the metal on her body stop in one place and it causes her to stop too. Then the man lowers his hand and June falls to the ground hard. "You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"What door? What are you from another world or something?" June groans.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." The man chuckled.

"Don't bet on it pal. I know more than you think. And once I get out there I'm going to learn even more."

The man cackled. "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Juniper sees the door and then the man disappeared. June pauses for a minute and runs, slowly at first but she picks up speed, getting the water and running out of there.

Later…

Juniper, Danny, and Ember are sitting at the dock.

"I can't believe the paint too that long to dry. We wasted another day…" Danny grumbled.

"Hey, at least you got to put on an awesome design." June pointed out.

"Yeah…maybe if I become a rock star you could be my designer." Ember pointed out.

Danny blushes. "Well, yeah, I…"

"And you could come on tour with me, just the two of us." Ember smirked.

"Well, I don't know." Danny mumbles.

"I'd be with you too, right?" June asks.

Ember returns focus on June. "Oh right." She yawns. "Well, I'm hitting the hay. Tomorrows the big day." With that she walks off.

The two watch her go. "You know, Ember has changed." Danny states.

June looks at him. "What do you mean?"

Danny sighs. "Well..."

June looks at him. "You okay?"

Danny pauses a moment and looks away. Then he looks at her with a big smile on his face. "Juniper, let's take the raft and go…just the two of us!"

June is shocked he'd even suggest that. "HUH?"

Danny laughed. "Just kidding."

June glares, more annoyed than angry. "You're one to take about changing. What's gotten into you?"

Danny smiles. "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. I mean…no matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

June nods. "Yeah, of course!"

Danny smiles. "That's good. Juniper, don't YOU ever change."

June is confused. "Huh?"

Danny just looks out at the sky. Apparently he didn't hear her because he then states. "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."

Meanwhile in the King's castle…

Lil is reading the letter.

Lil,

Sorry to rush off without saying goodbye, but there's big trouble brewing. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've got to go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-the key to our survival. So I need you and Phil to find him or her, and stick with whoever it is. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Spider-Man. He'll point you in the right direction.

P.S.

Would you apologize to Kimi for me? Thanks pal.

Lil looks at Kimi. "Man. What sort of crazy adventure is he getting into this time?"

"Who knows…I just think we should trust him that's all." Kimi said reassuring.

Phil sighs. "I sure hope he's all right."

"Well, remember all the stuff we used to get into as babies." Kimi points out.

"Oh, do we." Lil and Phil said together.

"Your Highness…eh, I mean sis…don't worry. I'm sure these two will find the king and this "key."" Chuckie tells Kimi.

"Us!" Phil panics.

"Well, it did say for you and me to go to Traverse town." Lil shows him the letter again.

"Ah man…there goes my weekend." Phil grumbles.

Lil rolls her eyes. Then she looks at Chuckie. "Chuckie, can you take care of…"

"Way ahead of you Lil. You two take care now." He tells them.

Kimi then snaps her fingers. After she did a little light floated in. "Oh, and to chronicle your travels, she will accompany you."

Phil and Lil look around. "Who will accompany us?" they asked together.

"Hello!" A voice called out.

"Who said that?" Lil gasped.

"Listen!" The voice said.

The light moved around Phil. Phil waved his hand sat it. "Away stupid bug." He takes out a gaming magazine he had in his back pocket and started to swat at it. The light grabbed the magazine and started to whack him. "OW! Since when do bugs attack back?" He panicked before tripping down hard. "OW!"

The light is now in front of him. "I am NOT a bug…I am Navi." It said in a cute voice.

"A fairy?" Phil asked. He pulled out from another pocket of his a magnifying glass and started to look at her. Navi gasps and slaps him across the face. "OW! What was that for?"

"What do you think you were doing?" Navi snaps.

Phil seems confused that she slapped him. "I…I just wanted to see if it's true that you fairy girls are almost always…"

"Yes we are…please can't a girl be modest at least? Why do you think I shine so brightly?"

"Can't argue with that." Lil mentions.

"I heard that." Kimi adds.

Then Kimi looks at the three of the. "We hope for your safe return. Please help Tommy."

"Of course I will…I won't let you down." Lil states.

"Good luck Lil." Chuckie smiles.

"Thanks Chuckie." Lil blushes.

"Yeah, Good Luck Sis." Phil, standing next to Chuckie and Kimi, tells her.

"Thanks Phil, I…HEY!" She grabs him by the arm. "You're coming too!"

Later

Lil, Phil, and Navi are walking down the stairs…well more Phil and Lil were walking, Navi just floated.

"Man, Navi, your world disappeared, too?" Phil asked concerned.

"It was terrible. It was worse than Ganondorf invading us years ago. We were scattered… And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

Lil elbows Phil. "Philip!"

Phil slaps his forehead. "Oh, right... I forgot. While we're in the other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've got to protect the world border."

"Order." Lil correct.

"That's what I said…" Phil says, oblivious to the fact he screwed it up.

"No you said…Oh never mind." Lil grumbled.

Phil smirks. "I guess we'll need new duds when we get there."

"Duds? Phil, please stop trying to sound hip." Lil rolls her eyes.

They walk into a room where a GIANT Jet that looks like a green dinousaur/godzill-rip-off was waiting. This was the Reptar jet. The side door is already opened and the stairs extended. The three went in and Phil pulled the stairs back up and closed the door. Inside the jet it was like a fancy private jet with seats, plenty of space, etc.

"Hello up there? Lil to launch crew! You two ready?" She asked.

Inside the cockpit, a young blonde girl and an African American girl were sitting up there. The blonde was reading a teen magazine with cute boys.

"Do you two hear me?" Lil's voice asked again.

Susie looked adjusted herself and was getting things ready; she looked at Angelica, glared, and snatched the magazine from her.

"Hey!" Angelica cried.

Susie rolled her eyes. She took a radio attachment to the intercom. "Susie here. We're all ready. Just buckle up if you want to."

The two of them get things ready and start the jet up. Soon they take off and fly out of their world.

Blast off!

The Reptar Jet falls below and out of the world and Lil and Phil takes off in the Reptar Jet.

Meanwhile

Juniper is at home lying in bed looking at a picture of the raft that gave her and her friends the idea to do what they were going to do.

June smiles. "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."

Suddenly a loud rumble of thunder could be heard.

"A storm? And the news said it was going to be clear all week…I bet the weather man is going to be in for it."

"GET THE WEATHER MAN!" A riot is heard. June looks and sees the local weatherman being chased off.

"I HATE MY JOB!" He cried.

"Too late." She smirked. Then she gasps. "Oh, no, the raft! "

Juniper jumps out of her window and bolts. Moments after she did her brother, Ray-Ray, popped in. "Yo June it's time for dinner…June?"

Juniper gets on her bike and peddles to the beach. She comes upon her friend's bikes. "What's that? Ember's bike, And Danny's!

Suddenly, a group of Shadows appeared.

"What the…the things from my dream…but this isn't a dream is it?" She pinches herself in the butt. "YEOWCH! Nope, not a dream…but how?" She gasps. They start to come towards her. She glares and considers to attack but stops. "Wait…I always had a sword in my dreams…I don't even have that…I better find something or someone to help." With that she bolts. Juniper makes his way to the area where Ember is standing.

"Ember! Where's Danny? I thought he was with you!" June asks in a panic.

"The door has opened..." Ember states

June looks at her friend confused. "What?"

"The door has opened, Juniper! Now we can go to the outside world!" Ember continues to speak in a rather hypnotized-sounding-voice.

"What are you talking about? We've got to find Danny!" June says, still panicked.

"Danny's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. You may never see your parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Ember speaks as she walks towards the darkness.

"Ember!" June cries out.

The black shadowy circles engulf Juniper and Ember when Ember is showing her hand so that she could get Juniper. Suddenly, Juniper got out of it and a light appeared.

A sword, in the shape of a key, appears. "What is this? Looks like a keysword."

Mysterious Voice: Keyblade... Keyblade...

She looks upward. "What? You again?" She looks at the sword. "Ok…keyblade."

Just then the shadows came towards her.

"Ok…now that I got a weapon." She smirks. "It's go-time." She grabs the sword, but suddenly a flash of light occurred and June felt pain for a moment. When the flash cleared she felt woozy. She shook it off. "Boy that was weird." She looked at the shadows. "Ok you're going down."

She jumps at a shadow and slashes it in half. She then spins the blade around and stabs one behind her. She then does a big flip around and slices another one in half, vertically this time. She then jabs the sword into the ground and uses it to help her do a bunch of kick maneuvers to knock off the heads of other shadows. Once it was cleared, she bolted to the secret place.

Once there she sees that door again. "Oh boy…ok June…let's do this. With that she walked inside the place. Once there she immediately sees Danny and he is very banged up.

"Danny!" She cried

"Juniper..." He moaned.

Suddenly, the door opened and black wind came out. Danny got blown closer to June, who tried to hold on. Suddenly Danny faded out and went through June. June was blown away.

She lands down hard. She looks around. "Where the heck am I now? This place looks like…" She gasped. "Oh no…this looks like in my dream where I…." Suddenly a giant shadow appeared. It was the Dark Side from her dream. She gasps at it. "Oh great…what else could go wrong?" She then calms herself. "Ok June…you fought him many times already in your dream…this is no different." She then readies herself.

The Dark Side roars, but June is not impressed. "Ever hear of a breath mint?" With that she strikes it hard in the chest. Then she jumps towards the tree and is preparing to, unlike in her dream, pull off a kick jump this time. However, much to her shock, like in her dream she didn't remember how to do it. This caused her to ram into the tree. She recovered.

"This is my dream all over again. What's happened to my powers?" She gasped.

Just then the Dark Side charged at her. "Oh man…this isn't a dream…I don't have my powers…I'm finished." She panicked; in her dream she was a lot calmer because, by the time she first faced the Dark Side she had figured out it was a dream. But now it was real, she was scared. She closed her eyes and held out the keyblade. She then heard a squeal. She opened her eyes and saw the Dark Side ran into the keyblade.

"Wow…talk about dumb luck." She mumbled.

The Dark Side backs up in pain. This gave June time to collect herself.

"Ok June…that was too close…if you're going to get through this alive, you've got to pull yourself together." She takes a deep breath and then looks at the Dark Side. She charges at it and starts slashing it to ribbons. The Dark Side, however, grabbed her by the leg and threw her back towards the tree. June rammed into it again. She got up though and attacked again, this time though when it tried to grab her she struck it's arm.

Within moments she brought down the giant. Suddenly, in it's place, a black sphere opened up. June tried to run away but the pull was too much and she was sucked in.

"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" She screamed.


	3. Chapter 2: Traversing Traverse Town

Disclaimer: The following was written by JusSonic with snippets from Cartoonfan4072. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Traversing Traverse Town

The town of Traverse Town is quiet with the exception of its current inhabitants. Upon arriving, Phil and Lil decided on disguising themselves in common-like clothing. The two have been to Traverse Town before because their friends Harold, Nicole, and Z worked in an accessory shop in town.

Phil and Lil followed by Spike left the ship, into town all dresses like commoners, with Phil keeping his soccer ball and Lil her millennium Cynthia doll. As the two head further into town, Phil looked up, gasped, and pointed.

"Hey Lil! Look! One of those stars is disappearing!" Phil exclaimed.

Lil looked up and sure enough a star has gone out.

"Great. Tommy was telling the truth." Lil said with a groan. "We better find this Keyblade person and fast. Let's go!"

The three kept on moving, looking around. This took a few seconds or so.

"So any idea where to find this person?" Lil asked in annoyance.

"Shouldn't we go find this Spider-Man person?" Phil asked. Lil groans and looked in a direction. From the corner of Phil's eyes, he sees Spike sniffing around heading into an alley. Puzzled, Phil turns to Lil. "Hey sis, I think Spike…"

"I don't have time to take Spike to the bathroom!" snapped Lil.

"But." Phil begins to protest, but sighs as she sees that Lil isn't in the mood to hear anymore. Phil turned to Spike. "Come on, Spike."

But Spike has gone into the alley he was sniffing in. He continues doing it then looks up. He sees an unconscious Asian girl holding some sort of weapon. She is groaning for some reason. Spike goes up to her and licks her, waking her up.

"Man, what a nightmare." June groans. Spike licks her again and she jumps up. "AAAHHH! This isn't a nightmare!" June then chose this time to look around. "Where am I? Oh brother, and I don't mean Ray-Ray." June then sees Spike. "Hey, any idea where we are?" Spike hears Phil calling him and runs off. "Hey, come back here!" protested June as she runs after him. But by the time she got out of the alley, Spike is long gone. June looks around astonished. "This is weird. I'm in another world."

June begins to explore the town. "Man, this place is weird." June said in wonder. She then eyes a shop nearby. "I wondered if I could get some answers in here."

June enters a shop. Upon doing so, she stumble upon three kids working. One of them is a red-haired chubby geeky looking boy, another is a brown haired girl in teenaged style clothes and the last one is a green Mohawk haired boy with one earring on one ear and wearing punk-like clothes. The red-haired boy sees June.

"Hey, we got a customer!" The boy said delighted.

"Oh, hi! Welcome to our shop!" said the brown haired girl excited. "My name is Nicole, these two are Harold and Z. May we like help you?

"Uh, yeah. My name is Juniper Lee, but my friends called me June." June said a bit nervous. "Can you tell us where I am?"

"Well," said the Mohawk-haired kid named Z with a thought. "This town is called Traverse Town. First time here?"

"Well, yes. You see, I was home in my world and…" June starts to explain, but Harold cut her off.

"Wow! Another kid from another world! Must be thanks to those monsters!" Harold said delighted.

"What is he talking about?" June asked curious.

"Oh, don't mind him. He gets excited." Nicole said with a shrug. "We don't have much to tell you, but if you want more info, go talk to a man named Cyclops. You can find him at the accessory shop at the First District."

"Okay! Thanks." June was about to leave when Z spoke up.

"Before you go, you mind dealing with that wonky fans of ours." Z said pointing upwards. The fan on the ceiling high up above seems to be not moving. "It's not working for some reason."

June smirks. "No problem." June jumps up but to her surprise, she didn't jump high enough to hit it. She lands back on the floor. "What the?" June asked puzzled. With a frown, she jumps up and managed to hit it with the long reach of the Keyblade. A postcard fell out and the fan starts moving. June takes the postcard.

"Hey thanks! We were planning on doing that ourselves but we lost our ladder." Harold said.

"Uh, you're welcome." June responded in puzzle. As she leaves, she thinks to herself, 'I don't get it. I should be able to jump high enough to reach it. Why didn't I get to it?'

June finds the District Shop and enters it. She looks around at the stuff. It looks like communicators, battle gear, round red, white, and blue shields with stars on them; big hammers, etc. seemed to be lying around.

"Hello?" June called.

"Hold on. I'm coming." June sees a man wearing a blue and yellow outfit, with his hair out or covered, and wearing visors that covered his eyes appearing behind the counter.

The man spoke up. "How can I." The man stops upon seeing June. The man frowns. "Aren't you a little bit young to be out on your own, young lady?"

"Hey, I am not that young!" protested June angrily. "My name is Juniper Lee!"

"Calm down, little girl. I apologize for what I said." June sighs and looks down. The man took note and spoke up. "Why the long face? Are you lost or something?"

"No!" snapped June, then rethinks her answer. "Well, maybe. Can you tell me where I am?"

The man looks puzzled. June then explained her problem and how she ended up in this world. The man nodded, understanding her situation.

"I see. Well, this is Traverse Town, a world where those who lost their worlds to the darkness live. This is the only town on this world as the rest is barren wasteland." The man explained.

"Traverse Town, huh?" June nodded. "Well, one eye is this really another world?"

The man frowns, mostly because of June's one eye remark. "Don't call me one eye. My name is Cyclops, one of the X-Men. Now, I have no idea how to deal with your situation but this isn't Orchid Bay."

"Oh great!" groaned June. She sighs. "Well, may as well see if Ember or Danny's around." June smiles at saying Danny's name. There's something about him that seems right. As if she…

Cyclops interrupts her thought at that moment. "Good luck with finding them. If you are ever in trouble, come here. I'd looked after you."

"Okay! Thanks for the info, one eye." June said as she left the District Shop.

"It's Cyclops!" he yelled.

June continues exploring the town in hopes to find her friends. She was talking to people, getting some info. But besides that, no one has seen Danny Fenton or Ember. June sighs as she enters the Second District. Finding her friends is more difficult than she thought it was. She hopes to find them. Ember is her best friend (even though she was acting weirder than normal when the whole darkness thing happened) and Danny. June smiles in a flirty smile at the thought of them. Sometimes, she has dreams of her and him hanging around together under a tree. The two would hug. Then Danny would smile, leans over, and…But that next thought is interrupted as a man runs in from the shadow in a bloody scream.

"What the heck?" yelped June in alarmed.

The man fell to the ground, dead. As he dies, something came out of his body. June looked at it puzzled but then the heart turned into a dark looking creature wearing a pointy top helmet with claws and a symbol on its chest. It laughs evilly as it disappears. June hears another noise behind them. She turns and sees familiar looking dark creatures. June recognized them, though not in good memory.

"It's the same creeps from Orchid Bay!" June yelled angrily. "You."

June angrily charges and tries to punch one of the creatures. But to her shock, her punches didn't flinch them. "What now?" June tries to kick like crazy but even those don't hurt them. The creature she was attacking looked at her in a moment then knocked her down in a swipe. "Great." June said with a groan as she got back up. "I don't get it. My Te Xuan Ze powers are acting up for no reason!" She then remembered the Keyblade and how it destroyed the shadows last time. She took it out. "Okay! It's go time!" The shadows jumped at her but she swipes at two of the creatures, destroying them on impact. She quickly swipes at a few more and soon no more is left.

"Okay, this is getting crazy." June said with a groan. "Well, things couldn't have gotten worst. "Just then, more creatures appeared, more than the ones she fought. "I shouldn't have said that." June yelped as she runs off. June managed to ditch the creatures by ducking into a building.

"Good. Out of danger," June breathes with relief as she steps forward. But then a water balloon hits on the head. "What did I just tell myself?"

"Cowabunga, man! I got her!" June turned to see a laughing yellow skinned boy with spiky looking hair, a red shirt, and blue pants. June growls.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT, YELLOW BOY!" yelled June as she yells at the boy, charging at him.

"Bart, what are you doing now?" a woman's voice called. June stops and sees more yellow people like the kid. One of them is a tall bald-haired man with a white shirt and blue pants, another is a tall woman with big blue hair, green dress, white pearls, and red shoes, a third with spiky hair like the boy except it's more round than rectangle, wearing a red dress, and the last one is a baby with a blue bow tie and baby clothes sucking on a pacifier in the blue hair woman's arms.

"Uh, nothing," Bart, the kid, said innocently.

"Bart, don't fib. We saw you throw a water balloon at that girl." The spiky hair girl said.

"Hey, don't have a cow Lisa." Bart chuckled.

"Uh, excuse me? Who are you?" June said.

The man screams. "A non-yellow kid! We're being invaded again!"

"Homer, stop that. She is obviously from another world." The blue hair woman told.

"Oh." Homer nodded.

Bart chuckled. "Homer is more stupid here than he is back home."

That remark made Homer mad. "Why you little."

Bart yelps and runs away with Homer chasing him like a mad man. June looks shocked.

"Don't' mind him. Homie always does that." The blue hair woman said. "My name is Marge Simpson, Homer is my husband, the girl is my daughter Lisa, the baby in my arms is little Maggie, and you already met Bart."

"Yeah, I did." June said rolling her eyes. "Uh, so you're all yellow?"

"Not all of us, but you get the idea." Lisa said.

"All of us?' There are more here?" June asked.

"Well, actually when our world was destroyed, we got separated from the rest of our fellow citizens of Springfield." Maggie just sucks on her pacifier as Marge spoke. "We know there's some of them around town, but the others are on other worlds!" Marge said.

"We are just hoping that they're okay." Lisa told her.

"I see. Want me to go find them?" June asked.

Marge waited until Bart runs by with Homer still chasing him to respond. "Will you? That will be so kind. Listen, when you do find them, use this." Marge hands June a remote control.

"What's this gizmo?" June asked puzzled.

"It's an invention made by Professor Brink before he disappeared." Lisa answered. "It will teleport objects or people to a certain place. The thing will teleport our friends, family, whatever, here. Just point it at them, pushed the button, and voila. Just remember, it only works on Springfield citizens. Good luck."

"Okay. I guess I can go find them. See you around." June said her goodbyes. She pauses upon seeing Homer almost getting Bart. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Well, Homer hasn't killed Bart yet." Marge said.

"Though sometimes, dad has." Lisa said with a giggle.

June laughs and leaves. Upon leaving the building, she frowns. "And how am I supposed to go to other worlds?" June demanded frustrated.

Cyclops was in the District Shop working when June came in. Cyclops looks then hands a box to a fellow mutant that is working in the District Shop. "Take this in the back." Cyclops instructed. The mutant nodded and went into the box with the box. Cyclops turns to June. "So tell me, did you find them?"

"No!" snapped June. "I have searched the town and all I could find that are familiar are those stupid creatures!"

"Calm down. Keep searching. You could find them." Cyclops told her.

"Fine, but don't think I will succeed." June said sadly. June left the District Shop in a frustrated state. "Boy, it makes me wonder if one eye can see anything from those visors of his." June fumed a bit.

"They will keep coming at you, kid." Said a voice in the shadows.

"Huh? Who said that?" June demanded, looking around.

"Psst. Up here. "June looked up and to her surprise; she sees a figure wearing a red and blue shirt with some sort of spider symbol on the front. It looks like he was designed to be a super hero or something.

"Okay, who are you?" June demands with an annoyed look. "Are you some weirdo who is dressed like that superhero Ray-Ray likes?"

"Hey, cool it, Asian girl. I just came with a warning." The man said as he jumps down. "They will keep on going after you as long as you hold that Keyblade. But why would it choose a rude kid like you, I would never understand."

"Hey, what does that supposed to mean?" June demands angrily.

The masked man sighs. "Never mind. Let me see that Keyblade."

"What are you nuts? No way!" June said shocked that someone thought she would just give it away.

"Kid, you are going to get hurt if you keep hold of that." The man warned.

"Yeah, well I may want to keep it. So get lost, freak." June refused as she got in a fighting stance.

The man behind his masks frowns. "Okay, have it your way."

The man shoots out webs from his hands. June managed to dodge them and then quickly charges at the man. The masked figure uses his agility to dodged June. June starts to try to keep up but ends up falling on her rear.

"Oh right. My powers are conked out." June said with a groan.

"You see? This makes me wonder more of why the Keyblade chose you. You are a powerless kid." The masked figure pointed out.

"I'd show you how powerless I am!" June yelled. The masked figure shoots out a web, trapping June to the ground. This made June frowns. "What are you? Some sort of spider monster?"

"Once, but I am not going into that story. That webbing is hard to get out of." Suddenly, to the figure's surprise, June uses the Keyblade to break the web, freeing her. "Okay, almost hard."

"Well, until I get them back, this is the only way to win now." June said, looking at her Keyblade.

The figure fires another web, June dodges. He keeps firing web after web and June either dodges or destroys them with the Keyblade. Finally the figure tries to fire again but to his surprise, no webs came out.

"Darn it. Out of fluid," The figure searched himself, but groans. "And I forgot to bring more web cartridges!"

"Big mistake, pal," June said with a smirk.

"Well, I'm going to rely on my strength now." June and the figure charged at each other. They made blow after blow, June using the Keyblade to get in hits on the man. Finally, after the man missed with a kick. June gave one swing with the Keyblade knocking him back.

The figure kneels to the ground. June breathed in and out. The fight has made her tired.

"Okay, buddy. Now you're going." Before June could finish, she fainted and fell to the ground.

"Well, that's one good thing for me to happen all day." The man said amused.

"You're slipping, Peter. "The man turns and sees a female costume figure like himself. Except this one has white hair, a black mask wearing a black and white type costume. With her claws, it's easy to mistake her for a cat. In fact, it looks like she dressed like one too. Whoever she is, the masked man known as Peter frowns behind his mask.

"Felicia, I thought we agreed never to slip my identity even when our world is gone." 'Peter' snapped.

'Felicia' smirks. "I supposed it never occurred to you that I was using it to tease you. Now about the girl."

"She's fine. I went easy on her." 'Peter' glares at June. "Things got even worst than I figured they be."

Ember groans as she opens her eyes. "Where…where am I?" Ember asked as she looks around. She finds herself in a dark world that seems to be used to be beautiful. She looks on ahead and sees a creepy looking castle. She approaches it. "Hey, anyone home? Hello? June? Danny?" Ember called out, concerned. Her voice echoes and that's the only thing that answers her. But someone hears her. A dark sinister looking man looking at her from the balcony above, smirking evilly…

Somewhere in town, Phil and Lil are in a scary part of town, still looking for the Keyblade master, Spider-Man, or Tommy.

"No one's around." Phil said nervously. "But this place is scary."

"Phil, you aren't Chuckie, don't be a baby." Lil said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I'm not scared."

A finger taps Lil on the shoulder and she freaked out, grabbing onto Phil. "You were saying?" Phil said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Lil scowled.

"Excuse me?" The two turned and sees a girl with purple sunglasses on the top of her hair; she is wearing a yellow jacket with gloves and blue shorts. "Did King Tommy send you two?"

The twins looked at each other confused then nodded to the girl.

Later.

"Hey, wake up you lazy bum! Wake up!" June groans and did so. She wakes up and finds herself in a hotel room. The last thing she recalled is fainting after beating that masked man, whoever he was. "You okay?" June turned and her heart leaves for joy. In front of her is Danny!

"Yeah, I am." June said in relief.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade," explained Danny in a weird tone of voice. "But it's your heart they want because they feared the Keyblade."

June smiles and hugs Danny. "Oh man. I am so glad to see that you are okay, Danny." June said with a smile. To her surprise, Danny knocks her off.

"'Danny'? I am not this Danny kid!" June looks confused and rubs her eyes. When she looks again, she saw that it isn't Danny, but another costume figure, this time a female one in some sort of cat burglar like costume. The figure smirks. "I am the great Black Cat."

"'Black Cat'? As in the bad luck black cat," June asked.

"Yes." The Black Cat then turned to someone in the shadows. "I think you hit her too hard, Peter."

"I told you! Never use my true identity!" June turned and is surprised to see the masked figure who attacked earlier coming out of the shadows. "It's Spider-Man!"

"You again," June asked angrily. "Is this a kidnapping?" June looks around and sees that the Keyblade is gone. "It must be! My Keyblade is gone!"

"Yes, we have to take it away because that is the only way those creatures were tracking you." The Black Cat then points to a table, where the Keyblade is now.

The figure known as Spider-Man explains. "You see, kid, we did to keep your heart concealed from them. But it won't work for long." Spider-Man, behind his mask, frowns.

"But I still can't believe it has chosen you a kid of all people!"

"Aw, you are just jealous." The Black Cat smirks. She turns to June, who quip an eyebrow. "He's accused of being a menace back home and he thinks the Keyblade should go to him so he can be labeled a hero."

Spider-Man takes the Keyblade. It suddenly disappeared from his hands back into June's. "Well, we can't always be lucky." Spider-Man with a shrug,

"Okay, can someone please start making sense? What's going on?" June demands.

Back with the twins, the girl, known as Jubilee, speaks. "Okay, by now, you know that there are other worlds besides your castle and this town, right?" Jubilee asked.

"Duh," Lil remarked, rolling her eyes.

"But aren't they a secret?" Phil asked puzzled.

"They were because they were never connected." Jubilee's tone changed to sadness. "But when the Heartless came, all is changed forever."

June looks astonished at Spider-Man and Black Cat's explanation. "'The Heartless'," June asked astonished.

"They try to attack you, remember?" The Black Cat said, reminding June. June cringes.

"They are those without hearts." Spider-Man continued. "The darkness in people's hearts, that's what they want and are attracted to, and I don't mean in a romantic way!" The girls chuckled at this. "There is darkness in every heart."

June paused to think about what he said. Could it be that there's darkness in her heart?

The Black Cat spoke up. "Tell me, did you ever hear of a man named Magneto?"

"'Magneto'? Who's that?" Phil asked puzzled.

"He's the master of magnetism and sometimes enemy of ours." Jubilee explains. "But recently he was researching on the Heartless, trying to help keep all Mutants from being hurt by any more anti-mutant racism. He wrote what he found in his report."

"Any chance we could see it? I bet there are some cool stuff in there." Phil asked.

"I don't think so." Jubilee said with a frown. "They are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?" Lil asked.

"Too many worlds." Jubilee answered.

Phil turned to his sister. "Hey, I bet Tommy is looking for them, to help end this Heartless thing."

"That is what I suspected." Jubilee said nodding.

"We got to find him!" Phil exclaimed.

"We have to find whoever got that 'key' first." Lil reminded her brother.

"The Keyblade, right?" Jubilee said with a smile.

"Keyblade, that's this, right?" June said pointing at her new weapon.

"Yes." The Black Cat confirmed.

"The Heartless fear it because it's the best thing that could destroy them. That's why they will keep going after you, no matter what." Spider-Man said grave fully.

"I didn't want this!" June protested. "I was pretty fine doing my, uh, normal things until this happens!" June is not sure if she could tell them about her Te Xuan Ze job. In case the Elders are somehow listening.

"Unfortunately, the Keyblade chooses it master. Right now, it chose you." The Black Cat said.

"Tough luck." Spider-Man said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Great, of all the luck. It's bad enough I have to keep my 'secret' from my friends, but now I'm not only powerless, I'm struck with a powerful weapon with creeps going after me at every turn. I remember being in my room." June then looked shock as she remembers what happened. "Wait! What about to my home? Orchid Bay? Mom? Dad? Ray-Ray? Monroe? Dennis. Maybe. Jodi? Ophelia? Roger, also maybe. Ah Mah? Ember? And." She said the last part softly and sadly. "Danny?"

"You know what? I really don't know." Spider-Man said with a sigh.

"Now what?" June said with a sigh.

"The Heartless will find you eventually. You'd better get ready." Spider-Man told her.

"Ready for what?" June asked.

"For a fight of your life, duh! Are you up for it?" he asked.

June pauses to think. "Ready to get revenge for what those creeps did to my friends and home?" June smirks devilishly as she holds up the Keyblade. "You're darn right I'm ready!"

Spider-Man smiles under his mask then turned to the Black Cat. "Black Cat, let's go find Jubilee. She should be here with the other visitors by now."

"Spider-Man!" Black Cat shrieked.

Suddenly a Heartless jumps into the room through a window, breaking it, and growls angrily. It looked like same one that transformed from that man's heart earlier.

"A Soldier Heartless. Great. Get going, Black Cat!" Spider-Man ordered his friend. The Black Cat nodded and runs out of the door. After opening the door, she is unaware that she flattens a girl between the door and wall. She didn't Jubilee was nearby.

"Black Cat," Jubilee asked, surprised.

Jubilee follows the Black Cat, forgetting her visitors.

Back inside, the Spider-Man filled his web shooters (what he shoots his webs out of) then turns to June who readies her Keyblade.

"Ready?" Spider-Man asked.

"Ready." June said with a smirk.

Spider-Man then shoots a web at the Soldier Heartless. He then jumps up and kicks the thing out of the window. Spider-Man jumps out of the window after it.

"Man, I wish I could still do that." June complained. Needless to say, June makes the beeline for the first floor and outside.

Outside the room, Phil opens the door, releasing Lil who is flattened like a pancake.

"Wow. You're flattened like a pancake." joke Phil.

"I swear, I'm going get you for that joke." Lil said with a groan.

In the alley

"June!" yelled the Spider-Man as he dodges a Shadow Heartless's attack. "Ignore the small fry! Go for the leader!"

"Right. These guys bored me anyway." June agreed. She managed to dodge more of the Heartless's attacks and heads off to find said leader.

Phil and Lil's search led them to the rooftops. They are jumped on roof to each roof and avoid falling. They soon landed on a rooftop near an area of the Third District. Phil notices an Asian girl running into the area. Before he could say anything, a Shadow and Soldier appeared.

"Are these the Heartless?" Phil yelped getting his soccer ball up.

"Who do you think these goons are? Mom? Let's get them!" Lil ordered.

The two charged at the Heartless but the Heartless are too quick for them. The Heartless then grabs the twins and threw them off the roof. June hears screaming and looked up. She failed to get out of the way in time as a pair of twins fell on her, knocking her down.

"Who is throwing twins on me?" June groaned.

Phil and Lil groaned a bit. But then they see some sort of key like weapon in June's hands.

"The Key," The twins said at once as they got off June.

"Thanks." June remarked as she got back up. "Who are you two?"

Before Phil and Lil could respond, the Heartless Soldiers appeared out of nowhere.

"I think we better fight more and talk less later," Lil suggested getting her Cynthia doll out.

Soon another fight breaks out, this time June has new allies by her side. As she destroyed a Heartless with the Keyblade, she notices the girl using her doll as a magic shooter to send down fire at the Heartless. The boy uses his ball to block before hitting them with attacks. Within minutes, the Heartless are destroyed.

"Oh yeah! Who's the man?" June exclaimed excited.

"Well, that's…" Before Lil could finish, walls appeared blocking all exits out of the alley. Suddenly, the three looked up just in time to see something coming out of the sky. It landed. The figure itself is a Heartless that is an armored type with claws and big feet. This Heartless is known as the Guard Armor.

"Uh." Lil said scared.

"Not again!" groaned June.

The Guard Armor roared and fired a blast at June. Luckily Phil jumps in with a scream and kicks his soccer ball so it would hit the blast.

"We'll back you up!" Lil exclaimed to June.

"So let's fight together!" Phil agreed.

'Is it just me or did he sound like Ray-Ray?' June thought looking at Phil. But nevertheless, June nodded and the three began the fight.

The Guard Armor fires another shot that severely injured June.

"Ugh!" groaned June.

"Don't give up!" yelled Lil giving a potion to June.

June is suddenly cured of her injury. "Thanks!" June called out to Lil.

June then jumped out and hits the torso many times with the Keyblade. Phil and Lil concentrated on attacking the feet. The Guard Armor at one time knocked the three back but they got up and resumed battle.

Finally after so many blows. "Here's the...final blow!" June yelled as she swiped the Guard Armor straight through the middle. The Guard Armor roared in pain and begins to crack up. June, Phil, and Lil watch as the Guard Armor's cracking up. Then the Heartless collapses, destroying it. The three heroes cheered for their victory. Soon after the fight, a heart came out of the Guard Armor and disappears. June notices a strange looking accessory and picked it up.

Later

"So let me get this straight, you two are looking for me?" June asked the twins.

"Yep," Phil and Lil said at once.

"That's right, kid." June looked and sees Spider-Man arriving with the Black Cat and Jubilee. "They are also looking for the one who holds the key."

"So how about you come with us?" Phil asked excited. "We got this big ship which we can used to go to different places! It's going to be awesome!"

June chuckled a bit. The boy does remind her of Ray-Ray now that she thinks of it. Then she looks sad and speaks. "I wonder if I could be able to find Ember and Danny."

"Of course you can! I promise." Lil insisted.

Phil looked in doubt then whispered to Lil. "You're sure about that?"

"What do I know? But we need her to come with us to find Tommy." Lil whispered back.

"June, go with them." Spider-Man said to a still depressed June. "You can find your friends with their help."

"Yeah, I guess." June said with a sigh.

"One thing though." Lil said with a frown. "No sad faces, got it? You can't go with us if you're sad. Understand?"

"Yeah! You got to be funny like us!" Phil said, making a funny face. Lil rolls her eyes and pushed Phil away.

"This ship runs on happy faces." Lil resumes.

"So happy, huh?" June said interested. "Like this?" June then smiles a big smile. Problem is, she smiled too widely and it looked ridiculous. Phil and Lil stared for a bit then laughed their heads off.

"That's hilarious! You'd fit right in with that face!" Phil said, laughing hardly.

"Okay, why not?" June said. "I'd go with you two."

Phil and Lil smiled at each other. Lil then puts her hands out. "Lil Deville." Lil said, introducing herself.

"Her brother, Phil," Phil said, putting his hand on Lil's.

"Juniper Lee but called me June." Juniper said, putting her hand on the twins'.

"All for one, one for all!" said the three altogether.

Meanwhile in a dark room elsewhere, a sinister group of creatures and people are watching everything via holographic imagery. The first to speak was a chalk creature that looked like a blue potato bug with a missing limb and crooked teeth.

"Who would've thought that a non chalk wielder could defeat that heartless like that?" asked Skrawl, a citizen of ChalkZone.

Next to him was a white haired man wearing small nose glasses purple shirt under a dark jurian robe.

"Something puzzles me. How could that mere earthling take down that heartless?" asked the galactic terrorist, Kagato.

Beside him was a monkey creature with a glass helmet on his head, and wore a purple suit with a belt, white gloves and boots, and a dark cape.

"The girls own strength didn't matter. The Keyblade gave her untapped skill that she could only wish of having. And gave the strength of the Powerpuff Girls!" explained Mojo Jojo, an enemy of the Powerpuff Girls.

A red haired girl wearing a green short shirt and black pants spoke next.

"Why don't we just turn that twerp into a heartless? Or better yet, let me sick my Vicky robot on her," suggested Vicky, Dimmsdale's resident evil baby sitter, "That could make things easier for us."

A blue digital looking creature with red spikes on his head and gold rings around his shoulders, arms plus a green symbol on each side of his muscular chest looked at the image of the heroes.

"And the brats friends are no more than King Tommy's servants," the evil virus Megabyte pointed out, "They look like ordinary preteens by look of those humanoids."

A short scientist wearing a white lab coat, safety glasses and black boots and gloves laughed at him.

"Excuse me, but you're no, um…uh…oh…spring chicken yourself!" cackled Professor Calamitous, the genius who could never finish anything.

"Shut up!" Megabyte threatened.

"That's enough out of all you!" yelled a voice. A tall, bald, very dark skinned man wearing a business suit stepped into the room. It was Lex Luthor, leader of Lexcorp, "The fact remains the Keyblade chose the young lady. Will it be her who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow the Te Xuan Ze whole? Either way, she could make herself useful."

Back at Traverse Town, June is all excited.

"Man, this is cool!" June said excited. "Not only can I find my friends, I get to go to other worlds as well! Let's go!"

"Hold it. Before we go, we got to tell you the rules." Lil interrupted. "Like we can't tell anyone that we aren't from their world."

"Why not?" June asked puzzled.

"We got to protect the world border." Phil said.

"Order!" snapped Lil.

"Those Heartless went and disrupted the order." Spider-Man said. "You got to do something about them! Make sure you're prepared. We don't know how far they spread."

"Check out the shops before you go. There's some great stuff here." The Black Cat added.

"Take this as a gift." Jubilee said, giving 100 cash to June.

"And here's gift from Spider-Man." The Black Cat said handing a bottle to June.

"What's this?" June asked looking the bottle.

"An Elixir. It fully restores both HP and MP for one of you. Use it because I don't want to see someone hurt, okay?" Jubilee explained.

"Good luck and coming from a Black Cat, it sounds unusual." The Black Cat with a smirk.

"Look out for each other and keep your spirits up." Spider-Man said.

June, Phil, and Lil nodded and left, getting ready for their adventure.

The three, after shopping for items and supplies (especially stopping at the Accessory Shop for some items), arrives at a gate.

"Okay, our jet should be out there." Lil said pointing to the Reptar Jet.

"Man, that looked like a dinosaur crossed over with a spaceship!" June said amazed.

"Wait 'till you see it." Phil said with a smile.

"Before we go in, take this. "Lil then casts a spell on June. The Te Xuan Ze looked puzzled.

"Okay, what's that supposed to do?" June asked.

"Just say Fire." Lil instructed. June looks skeptic but does so anyway, but to her surprise, she shoots out a fireball.

"I finally do magic! All right," June cheered excited.

"Now you can use it like I can. Phil, give her that other thing." Lil said to her bro.

"What thing?" Phil asked puzzled.

"Ugh, don't tell me you forgot that thing! Give her the dodge roll ability!" She said in a 'you know' kind of voice.

"Oh yeah!" Phil realized.

"'Dodge Roll?'" June asked.

"Sure! It helps dodges attack by rolling!" Phil explained. "Let me give you it!" After a while or so, June learned the Dodge Roll. "The abilities can do some cool things! We should keep an eye out for them along the way!" Phil said excited.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Can we go?" June asked impatiently.

"Are we ready yet?" Lil asked.

"YES!" June and Phil yelled at once.

Navi observed this scene from inside the Reptar Jet. She smiles. "Well, they are definitely going to have adventures along the way. I should keep track of it all in a journal." Navi said. She goes over to an empty journal nearby and begins to write (how? I do not know).

They were about to leave, but Lil looks at June for a second and stops everyone, "Wait a minute!" everyone stopped and turned to her, "I like 1997, too, but this isn't going to be a trip to the mall! I mean no offence, but you might turn a few heads on the runway for all the wrong reasons."

June looks herself over and comments, "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

Phil looks around and spots a clothing store near by that was open, "Okay, okay. Let's get off the street and find a change of clothes. Each of us could use them. Ours got ripped from the fight with that armor Heartless and you're not even wearing any shoes! Boy, do they reek!"

June looks down and, sure enough, she was bear foot. She must of lost her shoes when she got into town, "I agree. My feet hurt."

"I hope you didn't step in anything," Phil said uncharacteristically disgusted.

"I don't think so," June said, "Alright! Let's get some new clothes before we go."

They walked over to the store and stepped inside. It looked a normal retail store except filled more martial arts outfits than anything else. All other clothing was in the back, though.

"I guess this is what happens when T.J. Maxx opens up a karate school," June joked.

They heard a noise in the back room and a voice yelled out, "Pan!"

"Pan?" Phil asked puzzled. Then he smirked, "Either that was someone's pet or a pan is made that noise! Ta, ha, ha, ha!"

All of a sudden a small girl with black hair and wearing an orange outfit ran by at super lighting speed leaving Lil to ask, "Who was that? Dash from the Incredible's?"

A young man with black hair that looked very built and wore a blue suit with a red sash ran up stopped in front of them, "Pan, stop fooling around! This a retail store a running track!"

"Catch me, dad! Catch me!" the girl encouraged.

"I don't have time Super Sayian freeze tag right now!" the man disagreed.

"Who would name their daughter Pan?" June asked Lil.

"I don't even want to know," Lil said feeling weird about the whole thing, "Um, excuse me?"

The man all of a sudden went from an annoyed father to a happy salesman, "Hi! How may I help you?" this made the others back up nervously.

The man rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

They calmed down and June said, "It's nothing major. I'm June and these are my friends Phil and Lil."

"I'll be with you in just a minute," the man then whistled to the back room for someone, "Videl! Would you calm our daughter before she runs through ladies lingerie?" the girl ran by with a bra strapped to her head like a helmet. The man shrugged saying, "Too late."

A young woman with black hair and wearing a white sleeveless shirt over a dark blue t-shirt, black pants and green sneakers came out and said, "Come to you're mother," the girl giggled as she ran up in her mothers arms and got picked up.

"Why is she running around like this?" the man asked.

"Would you believe I gave her a chocolate bar?" Videl said sheepishly.

"How did she get fed sugar?" the man demanded.

"She has you're appetite you know," Videl pointed out.

"True," the man turned to June and Co. "Anyway, my name's Gohan. And you already met my wife and daughter," the girls waved, "What can I do for you?"

"Just looking for a new wardrobe. That's all," Lil told him.

"Help yourself," Gohan said leading the way. As he shows them the store, he remembers something, "Wait. You two are from that kingdom far away, right?"

Lil tried to find the right words, "Well, I…"

"Why do you ask?" Phil asked him.

"I've seen you around town," Gohan pointed out. The twins looked at each other in relief, "Well, don't tell the wife I'm doing this, but I'll make you a deal. The first outfit and shoe combo you want will be free."

"Perfect! Come on, June," And Lil pulled June to the dressing room. She tries different assortments of outfits on June, but nothing works, "No, no, no! Nothing fits for you! How could I, the queens royal designer in addition to wizard, fail so miserably?"

Phil comforts her sister, "There, there, sis," he said patting her back.

June let out an irritated sigh and ripped off her new outfit (Minds out of the gutters dudes, she still has her normal outfit on), "I don't even want to change my outfit! I tell you what, how about keep my regular clothes on and…" she puts on a blue jean jacket, "add this?"

Lil looks it over and gasps with enthusiasm, "That's it! It's perfect! Simple yet effective."

"Great, now try the shoes," Phil pulled out ones that looked big and yellow (A/N: They're Sora's shoes from the original Kingdom Hearts)

"Those big things?" June asked in surprise.

"I think it'll be the only size eight's we'll find in this or any other world," Phil pointed out. (A/N: They will be)

June puts on the shoes and after she ties them up, walks around in them to get a feel to them, "I feel like Mickey Mouse," she commented.

Gohan walked up and said, "You'll get used to them. Okay, June, yours are free, and the twins outfits will be thirty dollars on clearance."

"That's a good deal," Lil nodded. (A/N: she and Phil are wearing their outfits from the All Grown Up pilot. If you don't remember those outfits, do an image google search)

After paying Gohan and saying their goodbyes, June's group boarded the Reptar Jet.

"Ah. Now this is paradise!" June commented. She pushed a button with an elbow and a Coke popped out, "No more annoying monsters, no more school, and no more job," her smile turns into a frown however, "And no more family to tell me to love me, and no more of my mom's meals, and no more friends to hang out with…and no Ray-Ray to make me laugh," tears started to come down her face. Phil and Lil quickly took notice.

"June, you're crying. What's the matter?" Phil asked concerned.

"I just realized how much I miss my home already," she sniffed, "I don't know if I'll ever see it again."

Lil wiped away her tears and smiled at her, "That's why we're here. That's part of the deal. Help us find our king and we'll help you find you're friends and get back home, okay?" June nodded, "And remember, no frowning or sad faces."

June took a sip of her drink and smiled again, "You're right guys. Let's get ready for take off!"

Over the intercom was Angelica speaking, "Attention passengers, please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts as we will be ready for departure in sixty seconds. Ugh, this so not worth eight bucks an hour."

"Angelica, you got to take you're hand off the intercom," Susie said.

"Aw. Dog gone it!" she exclaimed. Everyone fastened their seatbelts and the ship took off into the regions of inter-space.

June looked out the window in amazement at sights and wonders, "Cool," she commented. After about half an hour, they came to the first world.

Okay, now with that over, Key18 will write the next chapter. See you all later!


	4. Chapter 3:A Freaking Sweat Investigation

A Word from Key18: I'm honored to co-write this story along with other writers. When I first heard the idea I was thrilled to do it. Especially considering I love Family Guy, though I'm not too familiar with Juniper, but I'm willing to give it a shot. This chapter may have a T rating, but I'll try to keep it as clean as possible. For those of you who know me, expect the writing style most of you have seen from my famous parody, Kingdom Hearts: The Nintendo Version. Anyhow enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3: A Freaking Sweat Investigation

Quahog was a small suitable town, rested between a small cu-de-sac and a small city area. There were small houses lined up on a small street known as "Spooner Street". One of the houses on the street was a brown house that was a single floor building. In front of the house was a small porch, which had a small slope connecting to the bottom. On the porch was a bench that was next to the door. Two wooden poles were standing on the porch, holding the poles up high. The door to the house opened, revealing a man coming out of it.

However, this man rolled his way out of the house. He was a paraplegic, his legs paralyzed, meaning he couldn't walk, but had to use a wheelchair. His upper body was well built; he wore a gray t-shirt, blues jeans, and black shoes. He also had very short brown hair. It looked like he was in the army. He name was Joe Swanson, a man who may be paralyzed from the waist down, but is one of the greatest police officers in Quahog. He used his hands to wheel down the small ramp set up for him. As he headed out of his driveway, another man greeted him.

This man was an African-American; he wore a yellow shirt, and had blue jeans. He had a small, black moustache, and a small Afro-like hair. His eyes were very narrow, and he greeted the officer with a monotonous voice. He was known as Cleveland Brown.

"Hello, Joe," Cleveland greeted Joe, "Are you on your way to the trial, too?"

"Yeah," Joe replied. He then got upset. "I can't believe Griffin's kid is holding this stupid trial. I'm an officer of the law, and no one forces the law to do anything!" He then shouted. "I'd have him locked up for holding an illegal trail, if he didn't threaten us with making the entire town watch reruns of Catwoman for the rest of our lives." He then sighed. "Even an officer of the law is powerless against Halley Barry in leather."

"It's not that bad," Cleveland said. "Not as bad as the time I was on jury for a trial of the century."

A flashback occurs, showing Cleveland in a courtroom with the jury. He stood up, holding a piece of paper in his hand. The judge shifted his eyes over to the man.

"Well, have you reached a decision?" the judge asked.

Cleveland looked at the paper, dictating what it said, "We the jury find Swiper E. Swipous the Third, guilty of swiping two-hundred dollars out of Quahog's first national bank."

On the defendant desk, a small orange fox that wore a blue eye strap, and blue gloves angrily stood up from his seat, slamming his gloved hands onto the desk.

"Aw, what kind of crap is that?" the fox protested. "I'm innocent I tell you! And non of you will take me alive!"

The fox jumped out of the defendant's seat, and rolled by a police officer, sneakily grabbing a gun out of his holster. He then ran over to the jury area, and harshly held the gun up to Cleveland's head, but surprisingly didn't even make a nervous look. Swiper put his finger on the trigger, ready to push at anytime. A S.W.A.T team entered the room, holding see through shields, and police sticks.

"Swiper," one of the cops called. "Put the gun down and step away from that man."

"I warn you," Swiper threatened. "One step closer and the fat guy will get it."

Soon the entire crowed shouted out, "Swiper, no swiping!"

Swiper started to sweat nervously. He despised that saying. He pressed the gun into Cleveland's forehead even harder, his finger slightly pushing the trigger.

"I'll do it!" Swiper threatened again. "I will!" The entire crowd said the same thing two more times, making it so annoying to the fox that he finally surrendered and dropped the gun. "Oh, man!" Taking the chance, the S.W.A.T team tackled him, and began beating him with the sticks in hand, with everyone else watching him scream in anguish. "Ahh! Ahh! Oh, god! Oh, god! My spine!"

Back to present day, Joe slowly wheels away with Cleveland following.

"Let's head over to the Griffin house, Cleveland," Joe said. "Besides, they're having a free buffet."

Though he was excited, Cleveland still expressed it in a monotonous way, "Oh, I would love to have some of their finger sandwiches, only if they have turkey on them."

The two men walked off towards the yellow house next door. Both were unaware that a stranger was lurking in the shadows. The stranger hid behind a tree, right near by the Spooner Street sign. From what was shown, the figure appeared to be female. The figure was quick as she moved from one part of the area to another, hiding behind houses. Peaking her head out, she appeared to be a gothic girl with purple hair, her eyes always seemed to be closed, and she wore a black shirt with a skeleton printed on it.

She slowly placed a small package on the ground. It appeared to be in the form of a present as she placed it down. She scanned the area, making sure nobody was watching her back. Then, she disappeared into a shadow of a tree, never to be seen again in this world.

Meanwhile, the Reptar Jet slowly pulled up to the world, the engines slowly dying down. Juniper leaned out of her seat to get a glimpse of the world, noticing it looked like a completely normal town to her. In fact, it sort of reminded her of home, without the crummy way it looked.

"Here we are," Lil announced. "Our first world."

Juniper slowly sat back down in her seat and turned to Lil, "Doesn't look like anything unique."

"This world is unique... sort of," Lil said. "It's called Quahog, and weird things happen there all the time."

"Like Twilight Zone weird?" Juniper asked.

"Hey, I just read the description, I'm not a psychic!" snapped the royal magician.

"Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Juniper said rolling her eyes.

Lil sighed, covering her ears from a very loud, uncomfortable sound.

"Sorry, Juniper, but whatever that sound is, it's annoying the heck out of me." Lil groaned, covering her ears.

Juniper recognized the sound as a snoring sound. Looking over her seat, the keyblade master saw Phil, who was sleeping in his chair, snoring loudly.

"Oh, it's only Phil," Juniper announced. She covered her ears from the loud, shattering snore. "Dang, he's loud!" He looked back at Lil, who was rolling her eyes. "Should I wake him?"

"Let him sleep," Lil replied. "He'll be awake when Susie beams us down to the world."

"Hey, what about me?" complained Angelica. "I can land you twerps perfectly down there."

Susie rolled her eyes, "Lil, let her beam you down."

"Okay, okay, fine," Lil had groaned.

"Hey, wait, shouldn't we land the jet?" Juniper asked in surprise.

"Do you want the Reptar Jet to get stolen while it's out in the open?" Lil asked with a groan. "Our vessel stands out, considering you don't see many people park a giant jet shaped like Godzilla in a parking lot, and with the kind of crowd hanging out there I'm not about to lose this ship."

"Eh, works for me." shrugged Juniper.

Angelica reached over for a button on the control panel and pressed it. A loud beeping sound went off, indicating that the jet was prepared to beam the kids down. Juniper stood up and stretched her muscles out from sitting so long. She felt relieved to finally stand up and was more excited to encounter her first world. The two girls walked over and grabbed Phil, knowing that not even the beam sound could wake Phil up.

"Man, he is a deep sleeper," commented Juniper.

"He should wake up when we arrive." said Lil.

Soon the area began to glow a blue light that surrounded the kids with Phil still asleep. Juniper looked around in amazement as the light got brighter and brighter. She felt a force of gravity pull her and the twins away from the Reptar Jet. It was a very fast feeling as they were moving at light speed. Soon, the brightness dimmed and she noticed a blue sky. They were no longer in the beam she thought, but where were they?

Looking down, she gasped in horror to notice they were hundred feet in the air. Juniper turned to Lil with a panicked look in her eyes.

"Please tell me this is your idea of a joke," Juniper said nervously.

"If this was a joke I'd be laughing," she gulped nervously. "And I'm not laughing." Juniper gave her a dirty look. "What? This was my first time using the tractor beam."

"Yeah, nice try though," Juniper said sarcastically.

Soon the force of gravity pulled the three kids down to earth, screaming all the way, except for Phil who was still asleep.

"Jeez, even Rip van Winkle can't sleep through this," Juniper said as she noticed Phil was still asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Lil shouted as she bonked Phil on the head with Cynthia doll.

"Ouch!" cried Phil as he woke up. He then angrily looked at Lil. "What was that for? I was dreaming about silver hammers, octopus's gardens, and Mr. Kite." He then looked down, still a bit drowsy. "Hey are we falling from the sky?"

"No, the world is coming to us with a big hug and giving us a warm welcome," Lil said sarcastically. She then screeched. "OF COURSE WE"RE FALLING, PHILIP!"

"Well, you don't have to shout, Lillian!" Phil argued. He then screamed in realization. "Oh, no, we're falling!"

"Thanks for realizing that now, Captain Obvious," Juniper groaned.

They screamed, fearing for their lives as they fell faster and faster. Juniper needed to think of a way to stop them from falling. She noticed a large building right next to them as they fell. She snapped her fingers in realization on what to do. Quickly, she called forth the keyblade and stabbed it into the hard structure of the building. The reaction caused sparks to appear as the blade rubbed sharply against the ruble.

She pushed her feet onto the building to try and slow down the speed. It wasn't long before she completely stopped. Letting her other hand go, she then grabbed Lil's hand, with Phil grabbing his sister's hand. They completely stopped in midair, the keyblade deep in the building, The three kids sighed with relief, their heart rate went completely down as they relaxed. The twins looked up at the keyblade master with a sign of gratitude.

"Man, thanks, June," Phil sighed with relief. "You saved our butts back there."

"Eh, doing what comes natural," Juniper said proudly.

"So, um, what do we do now?" Lil asked now.

Juniper scanned the area and noticed a window right above them, "Hang on! Just a little pull, and I can reach that window."

Juniper looked up to see the window open. She noticed a man with short gray and wearing a business suit looked out of the window, noticing the trio hanging on for dear life. This man was known as Adam West, the mayor of Quahog. He looked rather delighted to see them.

"Oh, goodie," he said with a low voice. "It is time for my morning pities."

"Huh?" Juniper asked in confusion.

She looked at the twins who shrugged their shoulders, also confused about the man's words. It all of a sudden snapped into their minds as the mayor reached his hand out the window, grabbing June's index finger.

"This little pity went to market..."

He pushed the index finger off the handle of the keyblade.

"Wait!" the twins cried.

The mayor ignored their cries as he took her middle finger, pushing it off the handle.

"This little pity stayed home..."

Juniper felt her body slightly moving downward as she lost more of her fingers. She lost so much that she couldn't even bring her fingers back up. Her heart pounded with fear, knowing she couldn't sustain much longer. She could feel the sweat dripping down her face.

"This little pity had roast beef..."

Another finger came off, leaving the very weak ring finger behind.

"STOP IT YOU OLD PSYCHO!" screeched Lil.

"And this little pity went..."

He released the final finger, sending the kids screaming to their doom far below. The keyblade also disappeared, reappearing in Juniper's hand. Adam West looked down as he saw the kids fall.

"Oh, no!" he gasped in horror. "I've run out of pities!" He then looked up at the sky, waving his fist angrily. "Curse you pity collectors! You think you can hunt down every last pity? Well, think again, not while Mayor Adam West is on the job!"

He then extended his arm into his apartment, pointing his finger, "To the West-mobile!"

He ran through his apartment, arriving at a small metal pole, which randomly appeared out of nowhere. He jumped onto the pole, sliding down it, which only went one floor down. As he arrived, he jumped in a small Tonka toy jeep, which was red. Since he was an adult, he could barely fit in, but was able to start it. The car basically moved only an inch, but he shouted at the car.

"Ride like the wind, baby!" he cried. "We'll catch those pitty-nappers and they'll pay dearly."

Meanwhile, the kids continued to fall, slightly confused about the incident with Mayor West, but needed to focus on saving themselves. Lil has already given up hope as she started crying.

"This can't happen to me!" she cried. "I'm too pretty to die! I have so much to live for!"

"Relax!" Juniper snapped. "We'll find someway to land safely!"

Phil then gasped in realization, remembering something he brought. Quickly slamming his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a small box with a cord that looked like a cord a wind up doll has. Reading the red label, he noticed it said, "In case the kings lazy cousin makes a stupid mistake, causing the tractor beam to make you fall from the sky, and a crazy old guy plays this little piggy went to market on you, open this package."

He quickly pulled the string, releasing a giant mattress that fell ahead of the kids and landed on the sidewalk. The trio landed in the sofa, which was able to break their fall. It lightly bounced them back up and back down. They sighed with relief as they fell back into the mattress, theirs arms spread out at their sides. Lil sat up and turned to her brother with an angry look.

"You mean to tell me you had a mattress this entire time?" Lil said angrily. "We went through all that stress for nothing?"

"Hey, you didn't ask." Phil argued.

"What? I'm supposed to ask you these things?" Lil groaned.

"Let's not worry about this now, guys," said Juniper who butted in. "We have work to do, remember?"

"Right you are, June," Lil said. "We have to find your friends and the king."

"Then let's rock and roll baby!" Phil cheered.

Before they could get off they noticed two men with beaten up clothing approaching them. To Juniper they appeared to be homeless people.

"Excuse us, but are you three using that mattress?" the man asked. The kids shook their heads.

The two men got on each side of the mattress and lifted up. The titled it over which caused the three to fall to the ground, landing flat on their faces. The two men hurried away with the mattress, leaving Juniper, Lil, and Phil in confusion. The three stood up and shook their heads off. Juniper pumped her fist into the air with excitement.

"Let's go!" Juniper cried.

"Hold up!" Lil said as she stopped Juniper. "There is something you should know before we wander off into a new world."

"Aw, lectures?" Juniper moaned.

"Hey, this is important so listen up," Lil said firmly. She then cleared her throat "Now, while we're in other worlds we're not allow to meddle or let onto where we are from. Catastrophic things will happen if we do."

"Great Scott, a paradox?" Juniper asked in shock.

"Not from Back to the Future like, but still pretty bad." Lil responded. "Other than that we're free to roam."

"Okay," Juniper nodded. She then turned to the city. "Then look out world cause here we come!"

The three made their way into the town where their fist adventure was about to begin.

**World Name: Quahog, Rhode Island **

The three kids walked through the small town part of Quahog, noticing the many small stores and shops. Juniper didn't take too much interest in this world because it seemed to be a normal town just like he home world. She and the twins noticed that the town was completely deserted, not a single soul was in town. Juniper felt body tremble at the site of no one around.

"This is odd," Lil said with suspicion. "A lot of people live in this town, and yet it's like this place is a ghost town."

"Yeah, this is like Twilight Zone weird," Phil commented. "Though they don't show good episodes anymore."

A flashback occurs showing a man in an airplane seat, looking around nervously. He was sweating rapidly and it looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Slowly turning to the window he noticed something that shocked him. Outside of the window, on the wing of the plane was a small leprechaun who wore all green clothing.

"Shh." the leprechaun whispered. "Don't tell them I'm here because they'll be after me Lucky Charms."

The two men looked at each other for a few moments and then the men on the plane screamed.

"Ahh! There's a man on this plane!" the man panicked.

"Now don't panic!" the leprechaun said nervously, trying to calm the man down.

The two continued the same pattern with the man screaming and the leprechaun trying to calm him down. Other people soon gathered by the plane as they saw him freak out. Inside the plane, the man grabbed a giant book and threw it out the window, hitting the leprechaun in the head, knocking him off the wing. The commotion soon ended and everyone returned to sit down.

The man sighed with relief and looked out the window again, this time to see a tiger that stood on two feet and had orange fur and black stripes.

"Isn't gggggrrrrrreat to travel on a wing?" the tiger asked.

The man screamed again upon seeing the tiger. As the flashback ended, the kids arrived right by a television repair shop. Juniper leaned her head into the story, noticing nobody was around. It was a small shop with televisions all around. It was quite, Juniper thought. Way too quiet.

"Wow, this place is totally empty," Juniper said.

"It is even starting to get creepy," Lil gulped nervously.

"Agree with you there, sis." Phil nodded to his sister. He then put his hands in his pockets, sighing. "Man, wouldn't it be great if something like came along to lead us in a directions?"

"That only happens in movies, Phillip." Lil pointed out.

All of a sudden the kids heard someone panting down the street. They turned to notice a teenage was coming at them. He was a fat young man with long blonde hair; two earnings in his ears, a baseball cap that was colored yellow and the sides were black. He also had a double chin. He wore a blue t-shirt, black sweat pants, and white sneakers with red stripes. He was hurrying down the street and ran past the kids.

"Oh, man! Oh, man!" the boy cried. "I am so late! If I don't get there soon that brother of mine will make me live with the evil monkey in my closet."

"Huh?" Juniper said with a stumped look.

"Evil monkey?" Lil asked raising an eyebrow in quirk.

"I don't get it." Phil said scratching his head.

"I wonder where he's going to in a hurry?" questioned Lil as she scratched her chin. "And what does he mean by trial?"

"Hey, this could be the break we've been looking for!" Juniper said excitedly. "Maybe this kid is going to where all the other citizens are."

"Makes sense to me." shrugged Lil.

All of a sudden the trio heard a musical fanfare of news broadcasts playing behind them. The kids turned to notice a logo that appeared across the screen saying, "Quahog 5 News."

"It is time for the Quahog 5 News," said the announcer. "Featuring Tom Tucker," the television showed a man with brown hair, a moustache, and a blue business suit. "And Diane Simmons." she had long red hair and wore a red woman's business suit. "Brining you the latest news in Quahog."

The scene cuts to the two news anchors sitting at their news desk.

"Welcome to the Quahog 5 News," said Tom Tucker. "I'm Tom Tucker with Diane Simmons and we're here to give you today's local news." The camera does a close up of him. "Recently superhero sidekicks are protesting to DC comics about the low income they get from appearing in comics and movies. We now go to the news 5 chopper for our live coverage."

The camera shows several superheroes sidekicks forming an angry mob outside of a building, which include Robin, Elastic Lad, and many others.

"Holy cheap-asses, Elastic Lad!" cried Robin. "Those DC sons-of-bitches are never going to increase are pay and I demand it so I can finally get a pink cape."

The sidekicks threw torches at the building, setting it on fire. Many people who worked there came running out with a scream. The sidekicks began to beat them up. The camera cuts back to the two news anchors.

"Well, it looks like those DC workers really got a side kick, Tom," joked Diane.

"Indeed, Diane," Tom responded. "And I'm sure Robin will get a chance to make Batman his dynamic duo, if you know what I mean?"

"No, I don't get it." Diane said while still facing the camera.

"Go to hell, Diane," Tom whispered to her.

"Right back at you, Tom," Diane responded.

Clearing his throat, Tom continued, "Now then, let's move onto the Black-U-Weather forecast with our weatherman Ollie Williams. Ollie?"

The camera cuts to an African American man with a business suit on, holding a microphone up to his mouth. He is standing at the beach and is pointing at the sun in the sky.

"It's burning outside!" the man shouted.

The camera returns to Tom and Diane at their desks.

"Thank you, Ollie," Tom said. "Now, the major story is a recent unauthorized trial is being held at Thirty-One Spooner Street where the Griffin family resides. Everyone in Quahog is forced to attend it and if they don't, we will be punished greatly." He shivers. "Ooh, Diane, just watching Catwoman sends chills down your spine and I don't want to see reruns for the rest of my life."

"Right you are, Tom," Diane agreed. "The location of the trial at the Griffin house is unknown as nobody seems to be in the house, although the door is wide open at the house."

"We now go live to action news 5 Asian correspondent Trisha Takanowa with more on the story." Tom said

The camera cuts to a skinny Asian woman who wore a blue business suit, blue dress, black hair, and wore yellow earrings was standing outside of a light yellow shingled house that was two floored, and had a red door on the front. She held a microphone near her mouth.

"Tom, I'm standing outside of the Griffin household, where a trial is taking place inside the building," she explained. "We don't know where the trial is taking place as they don't allow the press, the media, and the Night Elf to enter."

The camera cuts to a man wearing mediaeval type clothing that had blue skin, and blue hair.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, huh?" the man said angrily. "Then I am gone, man. He angrily walked off." Oh, and if you hear the words 'nuclear launch detected' just think of it as a token of the way you people treat us."

"We'll have more information for you as the day goes on." the woman continued.

Juniper excitedly got an idea, "Hey, maybe we can find something useful at this trial."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Lil said nervously. "We can't just barge into that place. Besides, the three of us don't even live in this world, so it is not our concern."

"Hey, we have to take anything that will lead us to the king!" Phil protested. "It is our sworn duty not to let him down. And we've got to find June's friends." He then walked next to Juniper. "I like her idea, sis."

"For once," Lil began with a smile. "You're right, Philip." She smiled and nodded. "Okay, we'll go."

"Yeah, for once I'm right," Phil cheered. He then stopped to think about what his sister said. He then got offended. "Hey!"

Juniper lightly giggled to herself upon hearing the joke. These two were fun to hang out with and it made the sadness of missing her world and friends disappear for a little while. They had work to do now, and had to find their friends. They had a feeling that was telling them to go to this trial.

"Let's follow that fat kid who ran by us," Juniper proclaimed. "He must be going to that trial, too."

"Right." the twins nodded in unison.

Before they left, they heard Tom Tucker one last time.

"And we'll give more coverage at a later time," Tom Tucker concluded. "And Juniper watch out of that tree."

Juniper wasn't watching where she was going and ran into a small tree. She fell over and hit the cement ground. A few minutes later, the kids ran down the street, catching up with the obese young man who was in a hurry. Juniper was ahead of the twins, running as fast as she could. The twins were next to each other and discussing something.

"Have you noticed that non of the heartless attacked us yet?" Lil asked her brother.

Phil made a look of disbelief, "Yeah, and the heartless are suppose to get attracted by the keyblade, and no one has attacked yet."

"Well, keep your eyes peeled," Lil instructed. "We don't know when they'll strike us. It could be any minute now."

Phil nodded to his sister and the three continued to follow the young man down the small street known as Spooner Street. The kids saw him run towards the yellow house on the street. The trio arrived at the entrance to the yellow house, looking up at it. They were wondering how almost an entire population of people was all crammed into the house.

"So, ready to go in?" Juniper asked her friends.

"This is kind of wrong," Lil objected. "We can't just simply barge into a house like this. We'd be disobeying the rules because if we do so..."

She noticed that Phil and Juniper already walked into the house, leaving her alone.

"Hey!" she shouted angrily. She then groaned. "Boy that felt awkward talking to no one. Though not as awkward as the time Phil tried out for that Mrs. Buttersworth commercial when we were five."

Lil had a flashback of Phil sitting in a studio kitchen at a round table. One of the people in the studio put a bottle of syrup shaped like a lady next to him. He looked at the bottle curiously as the director put his loudspeaker.

"Okay, Philip, now all you have to do is sit there and look at the syrup while our announcer speaks." the director instructed.

"Well, that sounds easy." smiled Phil.

"Action!"

The announcer spoke up, "Mrs. Buttersworth is so good and tasty, but only kids can understand what she's saying."

Phil excitedly looked at the bottle as expecting it to talk. He waited a few moments, but it said nothing.

"Mrs. Buttersworth?" Phil gasped in fear. "Mrs. Buttersworth?" He then started to panic. "OH MY GOSH, SHE'S DYING! SHE'S WON'T SPEAK!

"Cut!" the director snapped. "That's not what's suppose to..."

Phil grabbed the bottle and shook it violently. He then put on the table and began pounding in the middle of it.

"LIVE!" he cried. "LIVE!"

He pounded so hard that the pressure caused the syrup to spread everywhere, especially on Lil.

"Ugh!" she groaned. "And I just bought this new outfit!"

Phil quickly grabbed two wires that he broke in half and pushed them on the bottle, zapping it.

"YOU MUST LIVE!" Phil screamed.

Lil quickly tackled her brother to get him under control. The flashback ended as she groaned.

"Why did he and Dil have that bet to see who could eat the most chocolate bars?"

Lil walked into the house to join the others who stood in the living room of the house. They noticed a purple couch that faced a television right next to them. They noticed stairs going up to the second floor of the building. They also noticed a stereo set next to the doorway to the kitchen. Juniper noticed the picture of the Griffin family, one of which was the boy they were chasing after.

"Boy, this is some place to hold a trial," Juniper said sarcastically. "Where is everyone?"

"Maybe they're in another room." assumed Phil.

"That's impossible!" Lil said. "How can entire civilization fit into one room?"

"She does have a point." Juniper agreed.

They noticed an arrow on the wall next to the stairs. The trio knew at this point it was ridiculous, but they had to investigate the situation. The kids cautiously climbed up the stairs, slowly keeping their eyes out for the heartless. As they reached the top floor, they saw a door that said "To the Trial." on it. They looked at each other in disbelief, but decided to investigate. Entering it, they realized they were in a baby's room. Juniper noticed a white crib right next to her. To the right was a small brown bookcase with children's books.

Phil then looked down to see the kid that they were chasing. But what startled him was that he was as big as a tennis ball. He ran into a small toy house that had one floor, a red roof, and blue walls. They were baffled at seeing that. They all bent down to the house with questioned look.

"What the heck?" Juniper exclaimed. "Did he just get smaller?"

"Freaky." Phil added.

"No, the problem is you're simply too big." called a male voice.

They looked to see a small white dog with a red collar around his neck standing in front of the door. The twins gasped in surprise upon hearing a dog talk, and Juniper was already used to a talking dog so it didn't affect her as much.

"Is that dog talking to us?" Lil gasped.

"Whoa, cool!" Phil said in amazement. "Hey, what's it like sniffing another dog's butt?" The two girls glared at him with a sign of disgust. "What? I've always wanted to know."

"It simply smells like crap kid, what did you expect?" the dog said angrily. "What the hell do you think you three are doing here anyway?" He then took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry, I just haven't had a damn cigarette all day because of this stupid trial."

He took out a small square bottle with a cap on top. He took the cap off and drank what was inside of it.

Juniper smiled, a little unsure, "Um, it's okay."

"Who are you three anyway?" the dog asked. "I've seen a lot of people in Quahog, but never you three."

"Right, I'm Phil," introduced Phil. He then pointed at Lil. "My sister Lil and our friend Juniper. Who are you?"

"Name's Brian Griffin, family dog," Brian introduced. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"We're very curious about this trial and wondering what's going on." Lil answered.

"I can't really tell you about the trial, but I think what he is doing is a complete waste." Brian said. "Sometimes Stewie comes up with the most stupidest things."

"How does toilet water taste?" Phil asked excitedly.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Brian asked raising his eyebrow.

Lil covered his mouth as Juniper nervously laughed.

"Um...never mind," Juniper said nervously. "Listen, can you tell me how we can get your size?"

"Why not try the Coca-Cola bottle over there?" Brian said.

Juniper noticed a small round table to the left of the small building with a white chair. On the table were three cans of drinks. She observed them closely and noticed the one on the left was the infamous Coco-Cola brand. In the middle was a purple colored can with a picture of a batch of grapes on it. It was called a "Grape Juice" The one on the far right was a strange can colored in silver. The words labeled on it looked like someone drew the letters on with a marker. That can said "Jesus Juice" on it. Juniper quirked an eyebrow at seeing that, but didn't bother. She slowly picked up the Coca-Cola can, observing it.

"Hey, what if it's poisonous?" Lil asked in realization.

"How could it be?" Juniper replied. "No one expected our arrival, so it couldn't bother to try, right?"

"I guess so." Lil said shrugging her shoulders.

Juniper slowly tilted her head back as she put the hole of the can up to her mouth. The soda slowly slid down onto her tongue, not enjoying any minute of the horrific taste. She swallowed it and placed the can back on the ground, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Yuck!" she said in disgust. "What do they put in this stuff?"

A group of people was seen in a conference room, coming up with an idea for a new product.

"Okay, okay, so how about pickle soda, where we take a pickle and make it into a soda." one guy suggested.

"Too disgusting," another one replied. "We need something more original."

"I got it," said one man in the back. "We take oil, mix it with sawdust, plastic paper, and ten thousand copies of Martha Steward's cooking videos we can create the ultimate soda." He then thought about if for a minute. "We'll call it...Coca-Cola."

"Yeah, I like that," said another person agreed.

"All in favor say aye."

"Aye!" everyone in the room shouted.

Back to Juniper, she looked around to notice nothing had happened. She sighed, realizing that dog must have tricked her.

"It didn't work," she groaned. "That was a complete waste of timeeeeeeee..."

She felt a force of gravity pulling her down. She saw the room get smaller and smaller right before her eyes. She noticed the twins were getting bigger and bigger. Soon, she stopped moving and stumbled onto the ground. She shook her head and sat back up. Her mouth widened to see she had in fact shrunk. The twins approached their friend with dropped mouths.

"Whoa!" said Phil in amazement. "I always knew there was something strange about a coke."

"I've shrunk!" cried a tiny Juniper. She then looked up at the two. "Hey, we can enter the trial now! Come on down here you two!"

The twins, unfortunately, had no clue what Juniper was saying to them, due to the fact that was very small and had a little voice that sounded like a chipmunk from where they're standing. They slightly titled their heads in confusion from what she was saying. Juniper cupped her hands together, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Can you hear me now?" Juniper shouted again.

The twins finally heard her that time and nodded. They all of a sudden noticed a man randomly appeared next to them. He had black glasses on and was holding a cell phone in his hand.

"Good." the man said into the phone.

The man walked off, leaving the twins even more confused.

"Where did... never mind." Lil said, shaking her head.

"Man, this world gets more confusing by the minute," commented Phil. He then turned back to Juniper, cupping his hands and shouting, "What did you want to tell us, June?"

Because he was much bigger, his voice was ear shattering to Juniper. She quickly covered her ears while also getting wind in her face from the impact. She went spinning across the area and hit the bottom part of the chair's leg.

"Phil!" Lil snapped. "YOU don't need to shout because we're already big, but since she is small we can't hear her."

Phil sheepishly rubbed his head, "Whoops. My bad."

June brushed herself off and called to them again, "I said come down here so we can get to that trial!"

The twins nodded to each other and took a drink of the coke, though they weren't sure how the coke was making them shrink. Soon enough, the coke did its work, causing the other two to also shrink down to Juniper's size. They were amazed at how small they've become. Everything looks like skyscrapers to them. They made their way over to the trial, still on the look out for the heartless.

As they arrived, they notice Brian wasn't acting like himself. In fact, he was staggering a little bit. He was losing his balance and was about to fall over. Lil luckily caught him in her arms.

"Ah...th...thank you...kid..." he said with a slurred voice. "H...how are you doing today? Did I ever tell you that you're hot?"

"W-what?" Lil asked in shock.

Phil started laughing, "Ha! Ha! The only thing that finds you attracting Lillian is a dog!"

"Shut up, Philip!" Lil responded with a snap. He then got Brian off her. "Why is he acting so weird now?"

"Hm, here's the answer," Juniper said, holding up the bottle he was drinking out of. "There was liquor in here and he must have had a bit too much."

"Wow, y-you're really smart," Brain said. "I-I'm looking f-for someone to star in my next big movie. Take off your c..."

"How rude!" Lil snapped, realizing what he was about to say.

"What?" Brian said drunkenly. "All I was going to say was take off your coat."

"She's not wearing a coat," Juniper pointed out.

"Oh, then that's make it easier." Brian said.

All of a sudden he fell, face first on the floor. The kids looked at each other with baffled looks. Here they were, the size of tennis balls, looking down at a dog that had a bit too much to drink. While he was out cold, they knew this would be the time to enter the small house in front of them. They headed inside the door, deciding to deal with Brian later.

Upon arrival, the kids noticed they were in what appeared to be a real life courtroom. They saw that the seats were filled up by various town folk. To the left of the area was a group of people seated. A sign above them said security on it. They all seemed to be lead by a girl who wore a pink shirt with a white shirt underneath, an oval shaped pink cap, round glasses, blue jeans, and white shoes.

To the right they noticed stairs wrapping around a brown podium that went up very high. They then noticed the fat kid they've been chasing run up the stairs. Juniper noticed in the middle of the court a woman older than her was at a small brown square with only three sides. She had long orange hair, wore a lime green colored, tan pants, red high heel shoes, and had blue earrings.

The fat young man known as Chris Griffin reached the top of the stairs and pulled out a trumpet. He played a fanfare melody on it and put it away. The trio murmured to each other, wondering what was happening.

"Court is now in session," announced Chris. "Now presiding, my little brother, Stewie Griffin."

The trio gasped upon who they saw taking the seat of the judge's seat. It was a baby, not so more than one. He wore a yellow shirt under red overalls, and had a football shaped head.

"A baby?" the twins exclaimed.

"Okay, this world has gone from weird to weirder." said Juniper.

Stewie looked down at the woman with a sign of hatred, "This vile mother of mine is undoubtedly the culprit. And why is she the culprit? Because I, Stewart Gilligan Griffin says so, that's why. You're a wretched woman. I always knew you were a problem ever since the day I was born."

Stewie remembers himself in a room with all the others babies. He was already looking around at this strange new world he's encountered. He then noticed his mother, Lois Griffin walking up to the glass window, admiring her new son. Stewie noticed the woman and already had a sign of hatred.

"Who the devil is that woman?" Stewie said to himself. "Something about her is just so repulsive, I can't even look." He then chuckled. "Boy do I feel sorry for the dimwit who has her as a mother." He then noticed Lois blowing a kiss at him. He realized that was his mother. "Oh god! This woman can't be my mother! She does not deserve to be alive and I will see to it that she dies now!"

Rolling his blanket around his waist, Stewie jumped out of his bed and ran over to a cabinet. Opening it, he pulled out a sharp knife and grinned evilly. He quickly jumped onto the counter and ran across the top, so he could reach the doorknob. On the way he grabbed a very long piece of string. He then reached for the doorknob at the end of the hall and opened it. As he opens it, he noticed a small metal pipe that was on the ceiling.

Coincidently, the pipe lead straight down towards were Lois was walking away. Stewie took the string and like a lasso threw it over the pipe. He then took the two edges of the string with one of his hands and grabbed them tightly. Kicking his heel forward, he flew across the hallway because of the strings. He pointed his knife towards Lois, a grin cracked upon his face.

"Yes!" he manically laughed. "Victory is mine!"

Lois looked down to notice a penny on the floor. Knowing that it would be lucky, she bent down to pick it up just in time as Stewie flew right by her.

"Ahh! God Damn!" Stewie cried as he flew by Lois.

Stewie flew off the pipe and went flying through the swinging doors, which a doctor opened. He then went flying through an open window, falling down ten floors. Below was a stretcher carrying a blonde haired woman who was about six hundred pounds. Stewie luckily landed on the man, but ended up getting lost inside the fat.

"Help! Help!" Stewie shouted. "I'm stuck inside this fat woman! Get me out you ingrates!"

Another doctor walked up to the fat woman with a chart in his hand.

"Ah, Sally Struthers, you're here for your Liposuction surgery."

"LIPOSUCTION!" screamed Stewie. "OH DEAR GOD!"

Stewie shuddered at remembering what happen next. Putting the past behind him, he turned back to Lois.

"Well, Lois, do you have anything to say to counter my reasoning?" Stewie asked his mother.

Strangely, it seemed that Lois didn't understand what Stewie was saying.

"Somebody is being a Mr. Naughty pants," Lois said playfully. "You know that mommy wouldn't take your Oreo."

"OREO!" screamed Stewie. "Damn it, woman! That's not what I was trying to inquire!"

"Come on, Stewie," she cooed. "Sing the elephant song for everyone."

"Mom, you're embarrassing me in front of the entire court!" said the girl with the pink cap known as Meg Griffin.

"Ha!" Chris laughed at his sister. "Your mom is more embarrassing than my mom."

Meg rolled her eyes, "We have the same mom, fat ass!"

"Liar!" Chris snapped stupidly.

"Silence!" Stewie shouted, calming everyone down. He then turned back to Lois. "Now then, you defy me mother? No one defies me and lives to tell about it!"

Meanwhile, Phil turned to his sister a bit perplexed.

"I don't get," Phil said, scratching his head. "Can they understand what that insane baby is saying?"

"Well, we can understand perfectly what he's saying and the mom can't seem to," Lil pointed out. "And I bet everybody else is understanding what's going on." She put her hands on her head, groaning. "Ah, I'm so confused!"

Juniper felt sorry for the mother and didn't want her to get hurt. She turned to the others with a heroic look in her eyes.

"We can't just stand here and watch this!" Juniper said heroically. "We should help her!"

"We can't do that, June." Lil objected.

"W-why not?" Juniper asked in surprise.

"We're outsides," Phil said. "We'd be 'muddling' if tried to intervene."

"That's **meddling**, Phillip." corrected Lil.

Phil rubbed his head, "Whatever! Sorry." he sighed. "It's against the rules, June."

June sighed, feeling like a helpless rat at the moment. She could sense this baby was planning to kill her, and Juniper who has saved lives hundreds of times from defeating mythical creatures was not going let another person get hurt.

"Now then mother," Stewie said with a wicked grin. "I'm going to find you guilty because I don't happen to like you, and you dare try to steal my heart."

Juniper gasped upon hearing what he just said. She knew right away that Lois wasn't the culprit at all, but she, along with the twins in fact knew whom the real culprit.

"As the first lady of the Helen Hayes, once said, I'm going to kill you," Stewie announced. She then turned to the people behind Meg. "Take her away to my torture chamber!"

Lois gasped as she finally realized what Stewie was saying. Her own son, who she took care of, was planning on killing her.

"Oh, my god!" she exclaimed. "My baby is really a demented psychopath bent on global conquest."

"And you just figured this out now?" Stewie said sarcastically.

Joe and Cleveland who came down from the crowd walked over to get her.

"Joe! Cleveland!" she cried. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Lois," Joe sighed sadly. "I can't disobey the law no matter how ridiculous this trial is."

The two men were about to grab her when Juniper ran up to them.

"Stop!" Juniper cried.

Lil watched as she ran but wondered, _"What in the world does June think she's doing?"_

The twins ran over to join Juniper and they startled the two men, making them back off. Stewie looked at the preteen with an angered look.

"How dare you interrupt my trial?" Stewie said angrily at them. "You just can't come barging in here." He then muttered to himself. "That dog always has to mess things up. Especially that one time he added the subliminal message to the Lion King when he was an animator."

Stewie remembers himself sitting next to Brian, who was working on a scene for the Lion King where Simba was laying down at night and stars were forming together in the sky.

"Hey, Stewie, watch what I'm going to do for this scene." Brian said with a compressed giggle.

He began painting each frame of the stars on in a certain pattern. Stewie all of sudden started laughing upon what he saw the end result was of each frame.

"Oh, my god, that's hilarious!" Stewie laughed. "I say no one would ever figure that out."

A mother and her four-year-old son were watching the finished production of the Lion King on T.V. The son all of a sudden noticed something strange about the stars.

"Hey, mommy," the son called the mother. "Those stars are spelling words."

"What kind of words?" the mother asked.

"It says S-E..."

Stewie furiously throws a fit at them, "Who the hell do you three think you are just coming in here?"

"Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the crib," Lil said raising her eyebrow.

"Look, kid," Juniper said. "Why would you want to kill your own mother in the first place?"

"Because it is destiny, my dear," Stewie responded. "It not that I want to kill her, it's just that I don't want her alive."

"Okay," Juniper said slowly with confusion. She then made a confident look. "Anyways, secondly, she's not the one you're looking for. We know who the real culprits are."

"Yeah!" Phil said excitedly. "It's the heart..."

Phil quickly covered his mouth so he didn't give it away. Stewie looked suspiciously at the twins, wondering why they were trying to cover up the real perpetrator. Juniper turned back to Stewie, trying to persuade him to let Lois go.

"Well, she's just not the one you're after so, cased closed, good-bye, court dismissed..."

"Silence!" Stewie interrupted with a snap. "Well, do you have any proof to back up your claim?"

Juniper blushed bright red, feeling pretty stupid right now. Without evidence she couldn't help Lois at all, which means she couldn't free her from the clutches of the evil baby genius.

"We are so busted!" Lil whispered to her bro.

"And I thought the keyblade master was supposed to be smart," Phil whispered back.

"Well...not really."

"Aha!" Stewie said. "I knew it! Now, all three of you can join in the punishment for simply disturbing my trial! And I know just the person to take care of it."

Stewie snapped his finger and a man wearing a black cloak and hood appeared in front of the trio. He started manically laughing at the kids who backed up nervously.

"I, the all mighty Death have been summoned to punish you three for all eternity," he bellowed. "It will be filled with endless torment, long hard hours, and reruns of the Golden Girls."

"R-really?" Lil asked nervously.

Death then talked in a normal voice and started laughing, "Ha! Ha! Just playing with you." The kids sighed. "But still, you're getting a year's worth punishment."

"Hey, that isn't so bad, right?" Phil said. He noticed the two girls giving him a dirty look. "Compare that to being punished for an eternity, girls!" he said annoyed.

"So, you two lovely ladies will be taking your punishment together," Death told Juniper and Lil. "You get to spend a whole year with this guy."

The two girls turned to notice an extremely skinny man wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and a brown shoes standing before them. He had a very big head that disgusted the two. He was Glen Quagmire. He gave a sign of attraction at the two girls.

"Alll riiiight," Quagmire said in a seductive way. "Say ladies, I just picked door number three, two for you and one for me." He then shouted. "OH!"

The girls looked at the man in disgust, as they knew what this sick weirdo was planning.

"Hey, we're only eleven for crying out loud!" Lil panicked.

"But together you two are over twenty one, and I'm getting double the fun," he snickered with glee. He then jerked his head back and forth. "Giggidy, giggidy, giggidy, goo!"

Phil just pointed at the two girls and laughed. Death then turned his attention to the boy.

"Oh, don't think I forgot about you, Sparky," Death laughed. "You too have a little playmate for an entire year."

Phil noticed a very old man wearing a light blue bathrobe and was supported by a walker walking up to him. Phil felt his spine shiver from seeing the sight of the old man right in front of him.

"Well, hey there muscle armed fella," he said with a high-pitched and seduced voice. "How about we go back to my house and play a little checkers. Just you and me, all alone."

Phil screamed at the top of his lungs and ran behind Juniper, "Stay away from me you sick freak," The two girls gave him a "Serves you right" look and he angrily bonked their heads together against each others, "Don't give me that look. We don't deserve this."

"Now, take them..." Stewie began. All of a sudden he stopped and looked down at something. Everyone else wondered what was going on. "What's that Rupert? You want to what?" He then acted like he was listing to something. He pulled something up which was a giant orange teddy bear. "Well, alright, Rupert, but for your sake only."

Everyone murmured as to what just happened. The kids were confused as they saw him talk to a teddy bear.

"I've decided to have a little change of heart thanks to a friend of mine," Stewie announced. He then looked down at the kids. "This is a chance for you three to clear everything up. I'm giving you exactly one hour to bring me evidence to prove Lois is innocent. Fail to do so and I shall be sending you on a honeymoon with your perfect year dates."

"One hour?" Phil whined. "What a rip!"

"You better take it, Phil," Juniper whispered. "Or else you'll be spending a year in a romantic hotel with your date over there."

Phil gave a nervous glare at the old man, his heart pounding rapidly from just even looking at him. He turned back to the girls giving a sick look on his face.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Phil said. "Let's go find some evidence!"

"Very well," Stewie obliged. "One hour and lock the prisoner up!"

"Let's get going, guys." Juniper said.

The three began to make their leave when Lois called out to them.

"Kids!" she called. "Find my husband, Peter! He's at the Drunken Clam! He should be able to help!"

"Right, thanks Mrs. G!" Phil smiled with appreciation.

The kids left the area in a hurry as they only had an hour left. Joe and Cleveland took Lois away who was at a lost for words about one of her own children doing this to her. Stewie stood on the desk and looked around the area.

"Court dismissed!" he said. "Now it's time for a sexy party."

Stewie jumped off the desk and landed on the ground, removing his clothes to reveal a new set of cloths including a fancy blue, buttoned up shirt and wore a skipper's cap. Ladies wearing bras and underwear came in and Stewie playfully chased them around the room.

To be continued

Word from Key18: I'll get to the next part right away. Leave you're comments and thoughts on the chapter and do not flame this chapter, but a simple helping responds. I am very sorry for the long wait.


End file.
